On my father's wings
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Time travel, a group of gargoyles goes into the past to survive from their world that is dying. She must return to the past to rescue her father's family, will she be in time to stop the destruation or will someone be in her way to keep her from resucing her family. With Sec on her time traveling trail, will she be able to help her father's family? Stay tune for the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

This is information on the characters, kind of like a character bio. If you would like to skip this information and go to the story skip to the next line.

* * *

Name: Anastasia Hudson

Parents: Hudson by genetics, mother genetics used eel, dinosaurs, fish, and once dragon along with regeneration abilities. Adopted mother Maria. Nurse maid, Diana.

Siblings: Broadway by genetics, later finds out Hyppolyta, and Truth - True are her sisters

Bio: A trained assassin able to become a living weapon able to hold off the demon that threats to consume her. Born out of a test tube, she was always work hard than any of the others, because of being different. A child that had a gargoyle as a father made her different, she was able to see things that her father had went through. She had a connection to her father do that connection. She knew her clan that the old clan which her father came from was destroyed. She is trained in mixed marital arts, fist fighting, and different fighting styles that help her get the job done. She has knowledge in all weapons known to man and how to use them.

Description: Standing six feet tall, pure white from head to toe or claws, she is different than anyone else, instead of four fingers, she had human hands with black nails that form claws. White bird wings that are huge on her, a long tail that is spiked at the end. Long silver – white hair that is curly, and wavy that has a mind of its own and that can move at will or by her will. It is pulled back in ponytail at the base of her neck and one strand falling in front of her face. She likes to cover up her face due to males falling over themselves to look upon her beauty. The only thing that was different was that she had white furry doggy ears on top of her head that gave her superior hearing stronger than that of a gargoyle.

Weapons: She likes to fight hand to hand combat and doesn't like to rely on weapons, but she carries them if she has to use them. She carries two handguns on a belt on her waist. A sword similar to Hudson's sword. A huge rifle – like weapon that she used as a way to shot her lightning abilities through. She had a case that she carries around to put her sniper rifle in. She had ninja weapons that she had a pouch on her right thigh.

Keepsakes: She wear a necklace that looks like the Phoenix Gate, Brooklyn didn't time travel, but it destroyed itself. She was born with it, this one has the abilities to time travel, but only to the holder's way. The Phoenix Gate is a wish maker of a way. Hudson's look – like sword, and a photo of Hudson, Broadway, and Angela back in 1996, she looks at it and reminds herself that she is part of a family. Hudson, her father, Broadway, her brother, and Angela, her sister – in – law. She keeps the photo as a reminder that she has a family, but they are not young.

The way the mind works: She is an honorable warrior, she doesn't like being used. She doesn't like people hurting old people or little children. She has a sense of humor, caring nature one like a mother. She helps her warriors improve so that their boss doesn't see them as an unfortunate investment. She works on being the type of leader that her father would have been proud of. She works to gain her freedom away from the Government where she grew up. She is the only gargoyle child, while the others are born from human DNA, but has their father's as the main gene while their mother's DNA is a combination of others.

Friends: Tigre, Elizabeth, Megan, Chirp, and Kiba

Name: Tigre

Parents: Claw's son by genetics

Siblings: None

Bio: He was a gentle child since he was little. He was the smallest until he hit puberty, then he grew into a giant. A man of few words, he keeps to himself, but when he needs to speak, he talks with wisdom. Born after Anya, he watched as her train hard, he kept practicing in order to protect her just like she protected him.

Description: Standing at the height of nine feet tall, he is the tallest of the group. The head shape of a bull, but the rest of the features of a huge big cat. Large bat wings are the traits that he gained along with electric pulse just like his father. Two pairs of horns that are on each side of his bull ears. His eyes are green feline eyes that glow green at night. Dark brown fur covers his body. Like his father before him, he was mute as a child, but after he became a teenager, he gained his voice, now it is a low bass voice. Raven black hair is pulled back in many little braids as he doesn't like to comb through his hair. He keeps it long to have it as something to make him more malicious. He wears black pant that look like leather that drapes over his legs. He wears straps to hold his weapons.

Weapons: Two sets of weapons set on his back, his battle axes are his favorite weapon to use. Large blades that slice through flesh. Two sledge hammers used to pound his opponents lights out.

Keepsakes: He wears feathers in his hair to remind himself that if his father can gain his freedom to fly at his own will, then he will gain his freedom.

The way the mind works: He believes that he was the second one born it is his duty to protect Anya. He feels that since he is the biggest, he has to be gentle with their youngest members, he knows that Anya is stronger than the rest of them. He practice hard with his weapons so that he can throw them without looking toward his enemy.

Friends: Elizabeth, Megan, Chirp, Kiba, and Anya

Name: Elizabeth

Parents: Elisa's daughter by egg

Siblings: None

Bio: Beth is sometimes what she goes by, but she usually responds to Maza, she wants to remember that her mother was an officer of the law. She learned about her mother's family through the police data base, and the mixed heritage. She is sweet and very curious about the world around her. When something interests her, she studies it before she does anything. She stands real still and obverses the world around her. She like to fly in crazy patterns and do crazy things. It takes Anya to capture her attention back onto the mission that they were usually doing.

Description: She is nearly a clone of Elisa when she was transformed by Puck. She is a darker skin tone than that of her mother. She has the same hair color like her mother, but she has it to her knees, she doesn't like to be remind by Anton that she is like a clone to her mother. She wears her hair in front of her eyes, but will sometimes push her bangs behind her ears.

Weapons: She has the weapons of her ancestors on her grandfather's side. She uses bow and arrows, along with tomahawks and other weapons.

Keepsakes: She found a picture of her family in a necklace that she found when she was looking through the Maza home. She found a locket of her mother, her uncle, her aunt and her grandparents, all human expect her.

The way the mind works: Beth will use clues to understand the world around her as she explodes and find things. She thinks Anya as the older sister, who protects them. She follows Anya since she is the leader, the one in charge. She and Chirp get along even though there is a huge age difference. When those two are together, they get into sticky situations as she likes to pester Tigre pulling on his braids. She acts half her age and that's why Tigre is gentle with her, due to not understanding why she has a human mother when she was a gargoyle.

Friends: Megan, Chirp, Kiba, Anya and Tigre

Name: Megan

Parents: Maggie the Cat's daughter by egg

Siblings: None

Bio: Megan the Wildcat, free spirit, and humble. Megan loves to make everyone happy as she is the middle child. She is the third oldest, but she always knows what it likes to be the older sister to Beth and Chirp. She likes being spiritually aware, she mediates and looks inside herself to understand why she is the way she is.

Description: She is nearly a clone of her mother, Maggie, but she has the coloring of a bobcat.

Weapons: She loves her boomerangs, which she throws with electric bolts that she inherit from her mother.

Keepsakes: She keeps her hair long and in a single braid.

The way the mind works: She tries to keep up with her older siblings in training, but she feels the need to protect the weak.

Friends: Chirp, Kiba, Anya, Tigre, and Elizabeth

Name: Chirp

Parents: Matt's daughter by sperm

Siblings: None

Bio: Chirp is the smallest and the youngest

Description: Looks like a flying bird, wings attached to her arms, she looks human expect the wings and feet that are claws.

Weapons: She doesn't have the ability to hold anything in her hands, but she uses her claws as weapons and has different attachments for different things.

Keepsakes: She keeps a photo of her father, and her father's police partner, and Beth's mother, Elisa Maza with her.

The way the mind works: She speaks in Morse code, due to not being able to speak human words. Able to speak in human words, when she is in extreme stress.

Friends: Kiba, Anya, Tigre, Elizabeth, and Megan

Name: Kiba

Parents: Owen's son by genetics

Siblings: None

Bio: Being the only boy besides Tigre, he is the known to his group as the prankster. He found out that he had magically abitiles when he was younger. He likes the name Puck, he feels a deep connection to Puck, more than his father Owen.

Description: He is smaller than the girls, but taller than Chirp. He likes to pull on everyone's tail, expect Anya's weapon spike tail, and Tigre's boulder tail that can smash skulls.

Weapons: He likes to use magic, but when he isn't able to fight with magic. He likes to fight with a giant scythe like a Grim Reaper would use.

Keepsakes: He keeps his hair long in order to show the way he takes after Puck the trickster.

The way the mind works: He may be a trickster, but he in trustworthy and feels a family conncetion toward the group. He will never be fall away from his family.

Friends: Anya, Tigre, Elizabeth, Megan, and Chrip

Name: Antinori Savervino

Parents: Anton Bartholomew Sevarius

Siblings: Sec

Bio: Even though he is the clone of Anton, he doesn't see the world as he does. He took over the care of the six and raise them to be protector, instead of killers like their program.

Description: Clone of Anton, but longer hair with a richer red color, and with a mustache, and beard that is braided into twin braids. He wants to look so different from his father.

Weapons: He has genetic of a gargoyle – like, but he only uses it when he needs to fly with the group.

Keepsakes: He keeps a picture of his father in order to remind him that he will never be like his father. He keeps a computer on his sleeve that helps him command, and keeps tracks of everything.

The way the mind works: He works in hopes to keep the world from going into the world it is now. Dark, stone, and dead. He wants it back to life and peace.

Friends: Anya, Tigre, Elizabeth, Megan, Chirp and Kiba

* * *

Story begins here.

Chapter 1: Where it all began

A man with brown cropped hair walks out of the jail, which he was supposed to stay for five years, but got out of jail early due to good behavior. He was walking as a limo drove next to him, a black tinted window rolled down to have a man's face in the shadows, "You are Anton Bartholomew Sevarius, correct?"

Anton turned his head into the wind, "Who wants to know?"

The man chuckled, "A man that will make your dreams come true."

Anton titled his head, "Keep talking."

The man smiled as he pushed a button, "Enter out of that blasted cold air."

Anton put his briefcase and himself inside the limo, as the man pushed another button, the door and window shut, as he pressed the intercom, "Blake, return to the mansion."

A voice spoke through the intercom, "Yes, sir."

Anton was rubbing his hands, "What do you need my services?"

The man laughed, a deep chest laugh, "I want you to create super – soldiers, but I only want them to be near the gargoyles and your mutants. I want their DNA to hold a part of the gargoyles and mutants."

Anton raised an eyebrow, "You want a solider that can realized their parentage from the gargoyles."

The man nodded, "I have six candidates, and I would like them to be used as one of the parents."

Anton nodded, "Who will be these people?"

The man handed Anton a media folder, a photo of Hudson and Broadway talking in the castle, "The old gargoyle known as Hudson as the first."

Anton pulled out another photo, this time it was Claw, the next was Elisa, then it was Maggie, the second to last was Owen, David's assistant, but the next one was a surprise, it was Elisa's partner, Matt.

Anton raised an eyebrow, "Why only one of them a gargoyle?"

The man snickered, "I have special information on him, for Broadway is Hudson's son. I want one of them to be nearly immortal able to be around to lead the troops, and the old gargoyle is the oldest of them all. He will have the abilities that a leader should have, and wisdom that goes beyond any of their years."

Anton nodded, "You know it will be hard for me to get samples from the males."

The man sipped some wine, "Do you have any genetics left from your first and second experiment?"

Anton shook his head, "The samples would be ruined."

The man nodded, "I will get you the samples, and plenty of it."

Anton smiled as he looked down at the photos, "This will be a wonderful work."

The man sipped his wine again, "So I am thinking you want to work on this program."

Anton grinned, his crazy grin, "It will be a pleasure to have these warriors at your commander, these super – soldiers will be the world's greatest nightmare."

The man handed Anton a flute full of wine, "To new beginnings."

Anton nodded, "And to new creatures."

They clicked glasses as the two evil men was planning on an unsuspecting world.

Anton was working as he had plenty of samples from the six unsuspecting candidates, the samples that were gathered by insane ways. They stole eggs from Elisa and Maggie while they slept. The two human males, Owen and Matt were easy just like Maggie and Elisa to drug and to retrieve a healthy sperm sample. Claw and Hudson prove to be more difficult. Anton didn't know anything about the reproduction of a gargoyle, and how the mutation affected Claw, so he went the old fashion. He took a good amount of their blood.

He experimented with the first blood sample, Hudson the gargoyle, using a human woman as a surrogate. It took ten years to figure out the gargoyle genetic to form a fetus. He was startled when the woman went into labor and delivered a large egg, he was surprised by the size of it. It had killed the woman in the labor, due to the electrify shocks that the egg sent out. Anton had to put the egg in a dark room as he forgotten about it. A nurse kept watch over the egg as Anton worked on the next sample. He used the next sample, which was Claw, This one was hard as it took five years to get the sample correct. He used another surrogate and six months later, a medium size egg, half the size of the first egg was laid. He put it with the first egg. It was still alive. He had the nurse that was watching it, kept an eye on it.

Anton was getting excited, so that was how Gargoyles were born. Six months in the womb, then an egg was laid, he rubbed his chin as he did the next, and he wanted to see if the result was the same with Maggie, it took the same amount of time, and it was five years and six months another medium size egg appeared. It was during the spring near the equinox that the nurse came in screaming that the large egg was rocking.

Anton rushed to the room to see that the two eggs were shifted away from the large egg as it started crackling. The nurse was whispering encouragement to it, Anton rolled his eyes at the foolish woman, as the egg rolled toward her. She was whispering louder to come into the world. Anton wrote notes as the shell broke away, as chirping was heard. The nurse, Anton, remembered now, named Maria was cooing at the broken shell as the egg rocked upwards, and a furry foot broke the top of the shell. Maria giggled as a hand broke through the bottom. Suddenly a whip noise was heard as Anton ducked as four tiny spikes were shattering through the shell. Maria cooed at the little one not to hurt anyone while it was coming into the world.

Anton looked at the shell as it rocked on its side as a head popped through the shell weakly, Maria cooed as the baby gargoyle cooed to the little one as it slid to the as it rolled on top of the eggshell and revealed itself to be a little female. She was slimy, as Maria rubbed the chirping one with a towel to get rid of the bloody slime. Anton was taking measurements as Maria kept the little one calm. Maria was talking to the little one, when Diana the nurse maid walked in, "Maria, do you think she needs nursing?"

Anton snorted, thinking a gargoyle needing breast milk, as the little gargoyle was under five pounds, and the size of a newborn. Maria handed her over to Diana. Diana ready for herself for fangs, but only to have the baby suckled on her breast. Maria pulled back a lip to reveal only gums. Anton was amazed by this. As he looked at the egg shell that had turned to dust, he raised an eyebrow at that.

The human genetics only took three years, and nine months to be laid, and five years to hatch, and that was for each for children. The nursemaid had given the newborns names. Anton thought it was stupid, but if it gave him a way to boss them around. The first one born in 2016, Anastasia Hudson. The first gargoyle hybrid. Tigre was born second in 2027, and lastly was Chirp born in 2052.

Anton had started their training when they were each five years old, but he knew that he was getting old. He loved them being monsters, but he had clone himself in 2028. His clone disagree with him, he saw them as human beings that had feelings and was intelligent. He would figure out how to give them their freedom. Now onto the way of our heroes lives in the year of 2058 in the spring.

Anya was sighing as she sharpen her father's look – like sword, once it was sharp enough, she pulled out an old photo of her father, her brother, and his mate. She would always wondered what it was like to be in a normal family. She loved her family, but what was it like to be in a gargoyle clan. Tigre was always trying not to hurt anyone with his large size that was due to the bull genetics that was from his mother's side as Chirp was circling around his feet, chirping away.

Anya looked up to see Antinori Savervino, the clone of the scientist that created them. He was known as Toni to them, when the children were having a hard time saying his time, when Anya yelled out, "Toni, you name from now is Toni." Toni was surprised by this, and accepted it as his name, you didn't angry with the master of the group. Toni was walking up to Anya, he was reading something, "Anya, you won't believe what I found."

Anya sheathed her sword, "What's going on?"

Toni unwrapped a cloth to reveal the Phoenix Gate, she raised an eye ridge, and "I thought the Phoenix Gate was blue, this is red."

Toni sighed, "Yes, but something happened in the 20th century."

Anya looked away to only feel a pulse, she looked back toward the Gate, she lifted it up, and when suddenly she had went into a trance. She was floating in the air, she sighed, "**Why do I deal with the crazy things, like the Loch Ness monster? It isn't real, the lake is safe, they tell me."**

Anya did a yell in ha, as she looked around to see a bird on fire, this was the Phoenix, she sighed, "**Okay, you must have brought me here, so what's up?"**

_You are my true master. Many have tried controlling my powers, I have changed destinies with my powers. You felt my pulse and you weren't holding me._

Anya sighed, "**I don't want to time travel unless it is to help ease someone's pain."**

_Maybe to meet your father. _

That got Anya's attention, **"I don't want to mess with my life, and the life of my family. If I mess with the time stream. I could destroy them without realizing it."**

_Since you are my true master, you can tell me where and when to go. I was told a date and where, but you can tell me where, when, what, why, and how. We can bring back your father's clan back before they were destroyed and bring others back to the clan during the time that your father was alive._

Anya was thinking, **"Help me not destroy the time stream so that events can run like they need to. Some things can't be changed. Demona has to live as an immortal or things wouldn't be the same."**

_Yes, master. I will help you and your family gain the freedom you desire and the desire of being in a clan._

Anya nodded, "**I have to get my family ready. I will call upon you, when it is time for me."**

_I understand, master. I will help you in any way I can._

"**What do I call you?"** Anya spoke.

_Anything you want to call me, master._

"**I think you deserve a good name. Hope is your name.**" Anya said proudly.

_Hope, I have never been seen as one. Thank you for the name, master._

Anya sighed, **"Just call me Boss, Boss Hudson, or Anya. That's what I make everyone else call me."**

_Again, thank you, Boss. I will send you back to your family._

Anya blinked as she saw it was day and Chirp was chirping away excitedly, and bouncing. Anya was looking down at the Phoenix Gate only to see that it was a necklace that laid against her collarbones. Anya was the master of it, she stood up, "Hey, Chirp, how long was I out?"

Chirp talking in Morse code, "Three days."

Anya blew a raspberry, "Lovely."

Then she heard shouting, Tigre was yelling, "I said we rip the thing off her neck."

Megan was trying to calm him down, "What if that hurts her?"

Tigre was about to roar the mansion off its formation when a bucket of water was thrown all over him. Tigre blinked looking like a drowned cat. After all his father was Claw, who was based off a tiger. He was had the head shape of a bull, but had the canines of a big cat and horns of that of a bull that was two pairs that went on either side of his bull ears. He looked behind him to see Anya rubbing her forehead to ward away a headache that would be coming ahead.

He started yelling and shouting, asking what happened, when Anya was tired, so she punched him in the stomach, he grunted as he fell to his knees holding his stomach. Anya was a leader that needed her sleep as she went to the chambers where the sleeping tubes were. Toni watched Anya walk away from them as she went for her stone sleep.

She was the only one of them that had a stone sleep, just like her father. She went into a stone sleep, but only at will. She was able to decide when she would go into stone sleep. She kept herself in a sleeping tube as she felt her body stiffen as she started to turning to stone.

Beth looked up at Anya as she went into a stone sleep, she wish she could sleep like her big sister. Elizabeth Maza was born in 2048, she was ten years old in human years, but in gargoyle she was only five. She didn't understand why only Anya was able to be in a stone sleep, while she was also a gargoyle, but she didn't go into a stone sleep. She felt a jerk on her tail, "OW! Kiba!"

Kiba was hanging upside down, laughing as he spirited away on all fours as Beth chased him. Toni was typing on an air computer while he was walking with the wet Tigre was walking beside him. He sighed, "I don't understand Toni, why it is that Anya is the most powerful of us all, but yet she is the most caring person there is."

Toni was chuckling, "It is because of her father's genetics. Gargoyles are protective by nature. They protect and love without wanting anything in return, but only friendship. I have seen through my father's research that gargoyles are protectors, it's in their nature. The only ones that go against that nature is Demona, the clones, and the mutants. The mutants were once human, so they have that protective instinct that the gargoyles possessive, but they learned by the gargoyles example to protect, to help, and live with the weak. The weak usually look up to the strong. The mutants lived in a place called the Labyrinth in order to protect the homeless."

Tigre nodded as he saw a fearful Kiba climb up on his back, he sighed as he kept walking with Toni, "What did you do to Beth?"

Kiba nervously laughed, "Well, you see, Tigre, the thing is."

He jumped off, gliding away as Beth came growling as she gliding after him, Tigre shrugged his shoulders, and "He has to learn not to grab tails."

Toni nodded, then jerked his head, "He does it to everyone, but I don't understand why he doesn't do it to you or Anya?"

Tigre laughed, "Anya's tail is a trigger, yank and boom. The spikes go a flying. Kiba doesn't bother my tail to see that when Anya took a hit accidently. He thought Anya was dead, when she popped up and said that's what happened with you pull on my tail. It worked, he hasn't bother either one of our tails since then. Anya is the mother that they listen to. I am the older brother that can get by with the rule breaking, but I don't do it every time. I listen to her rules, also."

Chirp was doing short gliding as she tested out her wings. She was getting the feathers finally grown in for her. Tigre was walking to Megan to see that she was mediating. Chirp was climbing up Tigre, and chirped in Morse code, "Hungry!"

He sighed, as they went to the kitchen, diner is a special time. It was a time without weapons and everyone respected that as they gathered for dinner as the head of the table wasn't there to say thanks. When Anya walked in, looking refreshed, she stood at the head of the table, "Let us said thanks."

"Great protector… you have given us this blessing on this food. We live another day to fight, we live again as a family. We live again without the fear of being killed. We live again away from our tormentor. We live again as the children of the protectors of this city. We live to protect just those before us. We bless the protector, Goliath, you have showed us the error of our ways. We bless our happy to be here. Goliath, rest in peace in the afterlife, we stride to your greatness. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated as everyone grabbed some food. Anya was seeing eating as she looked around the broken down castle as she looked toward her father's frozen statue, her brother's statue, her sister – in – law's statue. The other's parents statue were here and frozen. Forever frozen in stone, everyone was able to meet their parents. It was in the year 2027 that the Anton stole a spell book and froze the city of Manhattan in a city of stone for a century. It had only been thirty – six years since the spell.

She had been barely three years old in gargoyle years, but one and a half years old in human years when she first meet her father. The gargoyles had fought to break up a project that would kill several people that were harmless. Hudson had found her, nibbling on a ham bone when Bronx barked at her. She had short spiky white hair as her feather were still fluffy. She started walking away when Hudson picked her up, "Aye, wee lass, where do you think you going?"

Little Anya blinked at the old gargoyle, Anton threw in her head that this was her daddy, she cried out, holding her hands, "Daddy!"

Hudson blinked as this little one called her daddy. He held onto her as she hugged his neck, Elisa who had been the accidently experiment of Baby Alex's magic, she was youthful. She was aging slowly like a gargoyle would. She looked to be in her early forties. Elisa looked at the little one that was hanging onto Hudson's neck, "Hudson, where did you find this one?"

Hudson looked at Elisa, "The wee lass, but she insist on calling me papa"

Elisa started laughing, when they heard Goliath glided down next to them with the rest of the clan. Angela was in awe, "Oh! How cute! What's your name, little one?"

Anya shook her head, she couldn't stay in the past, and she had to think of now and how to survive this dying city. Anton went to different cities where there were gargoyles and frozen everyone in that city. The only places that were safe was New Olympian and Avalon. Humans couldn't reach those places. Ever since Anton froze cities, the country has been divided, no more trading, no more communication with outsiders. They built high walls on the shores to block the people from the ocean. Rivers were cut off from dumping into the ocean.

Soon rivers started to flood and overflowing. Cities had to begin making higher walls. Inner walls that were higher than the outside walls. Every city was cut off just like the countries, and continents. Anya would fly to the wall to see an ocean that was drying up. Soon there would be no ocean left to harbor from. Fish men would have to sail further into countries oceans to find food, which was becoming less and less. It was becoming harder and harder to live, so the rivers would overflow with water, and the walls would break and drown cities.

She looked out the window at the wall, super – soldiers were guarding the walls. Each country paid Anton for his creatures, but these were mindless robots. Anton at the last part of his life, didn't have the heart to send his greatest creation out to be a killer, but she was the killer of the super – soldiers. She killed three thousands of those soldiers those who didn't follow orders. Anton created a second clone when the first didn't follow his wishes. The second one, they didn't know his name, but they called him, Sec. Sec never bothered them after Anya threaten to destroy his lab after a video conference.

Anya was looking at her father's statue, his face in terror, something like this, must have happened to him years ago. Then a flash of a memory came across, nearly to her father in 1994, it was a thousand years ago in Scotland, where a powerful magician put a spell on them. Her father's clan that were left. Anya was sighing as she looked at the wall, then she notice crowds flying in groups and rushing. She looked toward Toni as he walked over toward Anya at the window.

Toni put away his computer, he always did that with Anya, but for no one else. He gave her respect. She may be older than him in human years, but she was younger than him in gargoyle year, but still he gave her his respect. Toni sighed, "Three cities were flooded."

Anya looked at him, "So it has begun. We shall prepare preparations in order to leave."

Toni raised an eye to her, "Where would we go? Parts of Asia has went under, countries started to build layers of flood gates. The Middle East was only the beginning, soon it will reaching toward us."

Anya grinned, "We could move to Mt. Everest, Tibet. I believe that is in Nepal."

Toni shook his head as he rolled his eyes at her, "I am being serious. There are different places, before the flood gates start to fail."

Anya nodded as she looked at outer wall, the flood gate wall went below the castle height, she was happy about that.

Toni started looking at his computer, when it started beeping, "Parts of Africa's flood gates has broken."

Anya was thinking, she was sighing, "North America is next. When did the Asia one break?"

Toni was checking calculations, "How would you know that?"

Anya sighed, "Take out the larger countries, dump them in the water, and take the treasure from the greatest countries full of history. America is next, we leave in one week."

Toni was looking at Anya, "Are you sure? Where would we go?"

Anya smiled, "Not where, when?"

Toni watched as she tapped her necklace where the Phoenix Gate sat peacefully. Toni slapped his forehead, "Of course."

Anya was sighing, "Go tell the others to prepare to leave within a week's time. To get their keepsakes, and their weapons."

Toni was walking away, but he stopped when he heard Anya shout toward him as she walked toward her room, he turned toward her, "You must bring that suit that you have finally finished."

Toni started blushing, "How did you know about that?"

She smiled, "Tigre's fur gargoyle slashes through it, but it wasn't the others, it was someone close to my size. I am glad that you will be able to fly with us, we always saw you as a brother in our clan."

Toni was amazed by her words, he bowed to her by the waist, as she walked away smiling. Toni went to tell the others about the deal and to get them ready. Anya knew that it would only be time, it was winter, but a warm winter the water was not freezing. They had glided down onto the streets pass the high wall that surrounded the Eyrie building. Winter had come upon them early. Anya's ear swirled to catch noises from the ever quiet city. Then there was one side that catches her attention.

Toni was furiously typing, "Anya, they are trying to open the flood gates, but someone has jammed them. The castle will be underwater in less than thirty minutes."

Anya listened again, "It will be less than that."

Toni looked up at Anya place a hand on Hope, she closed her eyes, "**Hope, you hear me loud and clear."**

"_Boss, I am ready for action as you call it."_

Anya looked at the deserted street before her as she held up her hand. It started licking her fingers as she drew a large circle. She trusted Hope to send them to a safe time. She turned to her clan, "Run through the portal, open your wings, and stay in the air. Tigre with Chirp, Toni with Elizabeth, and Megan with Kiba."

Beth blinked, "But what about you?"

Anya looked at her, "I need to stay behind in order to close the gate. I will be right behind you."

Beth was nodding as they gate was open to a new time. Beth looked with Toni as Anya listened to the walls, so they would be watching a flood come toward them. Anya opened the gate as she heard the cracks of the wall. Tigre opened his wings as Chirp hung onto Tigre's braids as he jumped through, Toni held onto Elizabeth's hand as they jumped through, Megan hugged Kiba as they held hands and jumped through. Anya held onto Hope, when she heard the gate breaking.

She turned to look and saw that the wall had collapsed. She gasped as the water crashed over her head, she felt herself being pushed through the portal. She was twisting and turning as she felt Hope close the gate. She was able to see as a mutant shark, crocodile came right at her.

Anya turned and looked as she saw green and gray coming rushing toward her. The water went over her, as she was inhaling water. She wondered what was she going to do now?

Anya, Elizabeth, Kiba, Tigre, Toni, Chirp, and Megan are my creation. The gargoyles belong to Disney, who made the awesome show in the 1990's really wish they kept going. Hope you review and enjoy this work, chapter 2 coming soon. It is all in the inspiration. Fav, follow or review, throw out some suggestions, I don't mind those. It may be helpful, so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I hope to get some reviews to see how everyone is liking it. I am glad for the people that have read it. Thank you for continuing reading this story. Didn't said on the last chapter, but I don't own the Gargoyles or anything that is own by Disney. I did create Anya, Tigre, Chirp, Megan, Kiba, Toni and the bad guy Sec. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter of: On my father's wings.

Turns to see Anya flying into room through small window, "Did you tell them?"

Me smiling, "Already told them that Disney owns Gargoyles."

Anya smiles and waves, "Enjoy the story."

Anya blinked as she tried to turn and get out of the water, she ready her booster as she shot at the shark- crocodile, direct hit. She opened her wings as she swam out of the huge wave coming down toward the castle. She flew up to the sky as she spots her group. She flew by a skyscraper, when she collided something. She shakes her head when she hears gasps. She turned to see the Trio. She blinks, as the three older males look at her. She recognized her brother, Broadway, and Brooklyn, then Lexington. Angela was looking at her, when she heard Tigre's roar. She opened her wings wider as she pushed up into the air. They flew, going into hiding until they came up with a plan to meet up with their families.

Anya looked back, **Hope, what year is it?**

___It is the year 2007._

**I haven't been born yet. My father doesn't know about me.**

_I thought this would be a better time for you._

**Thank you, Hope.**

The four looked at one another, then at Brooklyn, "Let's go tell Goliath."

Brooklyn rushed to find Goliath, he couldn't believe after so long, there were other gargoyles in Manhattan. Goliath was talking to Hudson, as Brooklyn stood tall, "We spotted other Gargoyles in Manhattan."

Broadway was laughing, "I thought for a second that girl looked like Hudson."

Angela laughed, "Maybe they could be related, long ago."

Lexington was laughing in cheers, "I counted six other gargoyles."

Goliath smiled, but he was being careful, "Are you sure they were gargoyles?"

Brooklyn smiled, "Goliath, I glided right into her, I could see up close, she was a gargoyle, not a fake one."

Coldsteel and Coldfire walked in metallically steps, "What is the boy talking about?"

Lexington was typing on the computer, brought up the camera, where they saw a white gargoyle with white feather wings as they heard a male gargoyle roar as she flew away. Hudson looked at her, "Lexington, go back."

Lexington rewind the tape, then freeze it. Hudson combed through his beard, Lexington looked at the frozen picture. Everyone looked at the large screen, when Hudson pointed at sword on her belt, "Do a close up, there is writing on it."

Lexington zoomed on the sword, then enlarge it, then cropped it, then turned it, as Hudson read the words that engraved on the sword, "To my loving daughter that I found, from your old father, Hudson."

Hudson blinked, "That's impossible. I haven't had an egg in a rookery, since 900's. How is she, my daughter?"

Lexington smiled, "Could it be possible that science got in the way?"

Hudson looked at the sword, "Zoom out, and look at her again."

Lexington did what Hudson told him to do, when Hudson looked at the weapons she kept on her, he could see the battle scars the lass had, "She has been through battle. The weapons she has on her is not of our time."

Brooklyn looked at him, "What do you mean time?"

Hudson pointed to the screen, "Look around her neck."

Elisa had walked in, during the talk, "That's the Phoenix Gate."

Goliath, Angela, and Elisa gasped, they had dealing with the Gate, and Elisa walked over to Goliath, "I thought you threw it into a time stream."

Goliath nodded, "I thought I did."

Hudson laughed, "You told me, it was blue, this one is red. This is a different Phoenix Gate. It is around her neck like jewelry, it is different than the Gate that we know of. She and the gargoyles must be from a different time."

Brooklyn and Lexington looked at her, "She must be the second in command, for she flew up to the other, when the male called."

Hudson shook his head, "By the way, she took a battle stance against you, four, I said, she is the leader. She was the last to follow, but the first to take a stand."

The group looked at the white gargoyle, she was connected to Hudson in some way.

Anya looked at her group as they settled into a nearby cave. Anya was happy, she had the first glimpse of her brother, and sister. She was smiling as she looked at the place as everyone was settling down. They had caught two deer as they were eating on it. When you found food, you inhaled in order not to let anyone take it from you. Toni was beside Anya, "How are you doing?"

Anya was smiling, "My sister has an egg in the rookery."

Toni smiled, "What year are we in?"

Anya sighed, "2007, six years after the twins towers were destroyed."

Toni was sighing as he looked up at the stars, "You know without the walls, and lights. You can actually see the stars."

Anya looked up at the sky to see the gargoyles flying overhead, she ducked inside along with Toni. The gargoyles landed outside the cave. The young ones were eating as Tigre wiped away the blood away to stand with Anya. Anya looked at her father as he stood in front, "Easy lass, we don't want no trouble."

Anya didn't know what to do, she wanted to run to her father, as Tigre smelled the air. He snorted, shaking his head to make the braids rattle against one another. Anya smelled the air, she hissed as she kept the little ones around her legs. Megan and Kiba were near Tigre as Beth and Chirp were near Anya. Toni had his gargoyle skin on as he was ready for a fight. Anya was swishing her tail as she opened her mouth to inhale the scent. The scent was flying away, Anya shut her mouth as Tigre settled down. The danger was past. Anya snorted as she listened with her ears. Three more swoosh were heard, purrs and growls as they landed near Goliath.

Anya was walking forward as Beth and Chirp leaped next to Toni, Anya's ear were on high alert, something was in the woods that didn't belong. Hudson held his hand up as the brothers were looking at her. She had walked out of the cave, listening for noises that didn't belong. A whoosh caught her attention as she reached up, catching the metal arrow. Swirling on the ball of her foot, she notched it in her bow, and let it go. Swishing through the air to hit the target.

Electric sparks flew as the person who was aiming at Anya was a machine. Anya heard animals chirp and hiss. The machines that had followed them had to regroup. Anya snorted as a loud belch was heard. Anya turned to see Chirp covering her mouth, as she chirped, "Excuse me."

Anya let out a giggle, then a full blown laughter as the group joined in, Brooklyn spoke, "That's one way of breaking tension."

The group laughed as Anya let tears of laughter fall from her face, she was hiccupping as she looked at Hudson, and "You...hic…have…hic…questions?"

Hudson nodded as he chuckled, "Why don't you come back to the castle with us."

She nodded, "We would love that."

The mutants and gargoyles were gliding through the air, it was only three, when Anya felt herself weaken. Tigre rushed to her as her wings collapsed around her. He grunted as she frozen to stone. The gargoyles gasped as Tigre held tight onto Anya. Beth whimpered, "Anya go sleep again."

Toni sighed, "The fifteen hours are up. She tried her hardest to stay awake for you all."

Kiba looked down at the frozen form of Anya, "She going to be okay, since she isn't in a chamber."

Toni flew close to Tigre, who had his arms tightly around the stone Anya, "She will be fine, she did this one time when she was a kid. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I was a teen. She overzealous herself, so her body goes into sleep, so she can restore herself. She'll be fine in one to two hours."

Chirp chirped, "I thought she take long naps."

Toni laughed, "When she does this, she only stays in stone form for one to two hours, think of it as a cat nap. Like you and Beth do."

Kiba sighed, as they reached the castle. Megan, Kiba, Beth and Chirp were touching the grass as for this was their time looking at grass. Anya was set down with great care. Goliath walked up to Tigre, who was taller than him. Tigre was looking at Goliath out of the corner of his eyes as Toni was checking Anya out. Tigre was snorting as he watched Goliath, Toni notice Tigre's watching Goliath, "Sorry about that, Goliath. But when she goes like this, Tigre is a little bit protective over her."

Toni walked over to the group as he pulled back his gargoyle skin, Goliath roared as he pulled back his fist, Toni threw his hands up, "Clone! Clone!"

Goliath put his fist down as Toni let out a breath of relief, Megan walked over, "Anya tells you to introduce yourself, then give people warning."

Toni sighed, "Don't remind me, Megan, Anya is the oldest of the group, and yet, she looks younger than me."

Megan stuck her tongue, when Tigre snorted loudly, Megan sighed, "Sorry for my behavior."

Toni smiled, "You are forgiven."

Hudson was amazed, it took years to get respect out of hatchlings. Toni sighed as he looked toward Goliath, "I think Anya was right, what are your questions?"

Hudson looked at Goliath, "The Phoenix Gate, when did you come from?"

Toni cleared his throat, "The year 2058."

Elisa was listening, "That's good fifty years into the past, for you just travel."

Toni nodded, "Our world was being devoured by the rivers, and steams that were once friendly, but world was changing. We lived with walls around us. As you can see the children are enjoying grass, our world doesn't have plants. The only plants that there is are in the ocean, or in the lakes and rivers. We lived on army food for years."

Elisa looked at the children rolling, and climbing in the trees, they were laughing. Elisa was watching them, "Are there more gargoyles?"

Toni sighed, "Our world was destroyed by Anton, my father, they weren't old enough to save our world, or they would have done it by now. Anton went into spells, and froze cities and countries into a hundred year sleep, anywhere a clan of gargoyles, he froze that city or town or area where gargoyles were."

Goliath looked at Elisa as she walked over to Goliath, Brooklyn looked at Toni, "Then why are you here now, instead of stopping the stone spell?"

Toni was about to speak, when they heard crackling, Anya stood up from her stone prison with a roaring howl as she breathed fire into the sky. She brushed off her stone flakes as she saw Tigre near her, "How many times have I told you, this happens and I will be okay."

He shrugs, but that makes Anya growls as she slaps Tigre with her wing. Tigre pulls Anya over his shoulder as he walks away, but falls to the ground as Anya pulls on his braids. Tigre threw his legs up, and pushed off the ground, landing on his feet. Anya was ready for him as she leaped onto him. She reared back his head, a loud head crushing skull crackled, it sounded like, and it was a loud thud. Anya leaped off the falling Tigre as he landed on the ground with a huge thud. He raised his hand, speaking in his deep bass, "Cheater."

Anya snorted, "No, I just have a harder head than you do."

Tigre sat up, rubbing his head, where the egg – size bump was. The little ones were laughing as Megan was helping him up. Kiba was snorting as he fell out of the tree. Anya rolled her eyes as she walked over to Toni, "Have they been brief?"

Toni nervously chuckled, Anya rolled her eyes as she hit him in the head with her wing, "Toni!"

Anya sighed, "What has been told so far?"

Lexington popped up, "The year, you guys are is 2058. You have a world that is dying, and this guy is Dr. Anton's clone."

Anya nodded, "Yes, but what you don't know is that. We are children of your group."

They looked at one another, Anya had Chirp come forward, "Chirp's father is Matt Bluestone."

Chirp was chirping in Morse code, Lexington could understand, "He's working on an undercover mission."

Brooklyn looked at Lex, "How can you understand her?"

Lex smiled, buffing his claws, "When you work with computers like I do, you understand Morse code."

Anya smiled, "I guess you have a tech geek like yourself, Chirp."

Chirp was bouncing around and chirping as she hugged Lex, Lex was blushing, "You're welcome."

Anya was pulling the hugging Chirp away, "Easy there, Chirp. You and Lex can work on computers tomorrow night."

Chirp was excited that she jumped around Tigre, who was standing still as Chirp climbed over him and flew around him.

Anya was watching as she was looking at the next youngest, Elizabeth came up behind her legs, she looked down, "This is Elizabeth Maza."

Elisa was walking up to her daughter, when the girl gargoyle pushed her hair to the side, Goliath smiled, "She looks like you when Puck changed you into a gargoyle."

Elizabeth was smiling, Talon was watching from the side. Elisa kneeled down, "You look very lovely."

Elizabeth smiled, "Do you think so?"

Elisa smiled, "I always thought with me being an officer, I wouldn't have any children."

Beth crawled around Anya's legs, "I'm your daughter now."

Elisa slowly opened her arms, "You're right about that."

Beth rushed to Elisa as she let tears flow, Beth was crying her heart out, for had she found her mommy. Beth pulled back to show her picture of her family to Elisa, it was when Derek was human. Elisa stood up, pulling Beth over to Talon, "Derek, meet your niece."

Talon kneeled down as Beth hugged Talon, who was in surprised as he hugged the gargoyle girl back. Beth was crying as she hugged her uncle, "Uncle Talon, are we family?"

Talon was laughing as he stood up, Beth came to his waist, and "I guess we are, since we are connected to one another."

Goliath was watching as the mini – Elisa came up to him, "Are you my father now?"

Elisa was letting a few tears slip as Angela was crying along with her, Goliath smiled, "If you want me to, then yes."

Beth jumped up, hugging the purple gargoyle, "Daddy!"

The group laughed as Elizabeth had family triple in size nearly. She was playing with Chirp as Kiba looked around, Anya patted him on his head, and "He could be possibly working."

Hudson looked at him, "The laddie is looking for someone."

Anya ruffled Kiba's hair as he shouted as he tried to straighten his long hair out, "Owen is his father."

Lexington looked at him, "He looks nothing like Owen."

Broadway hummed, "He looks like Puck."

Anya was about to question when she looked toward the sun, "Good morning, everyone."

The gargoyles froze as Anya looked toward the mutants, Maggie, she smiled, "Megan, this is your mother, Maggie."

Maggie looked at the girl that could be her double, Megan, Megan was smiling as Maggie hugged her. Beth was giggling, "We cousins."

Talon smiled, "Looks like it, kid."

Kiba smiled as Claw was watching from the back, Tigre started signing, "Hello, father."

Claw was surprised as he signed back, "My son?"

Anya was watching the two sign back and forth as Elisa walked up to her, "Who's your parent?"

Anya walked up to Hudson, "Anastasia Hudson, my father is Hudson. I also found out that my Broadway is my brother by Hudson."

Elisa blinked, "Broadway is Hudson's son."

Anya nodded, "I do believe that is called a shocker."

Elisa laughed, "Those two won't believe it either. I guess my daughter is happy to know that she has family."

Anya looked at the clan and her family, "All we wanted was our family, but Hope said I have a greater destiny."

Elisa looked toward her as she walked to Coldsteel, and Coldfire, Anya bowed to them, "I plan on bringing you back from the grave as real gargoyles instead of robots. Is that alright with you?"

The two gargoyles looked at her, "We have gotten use to these forms, but if you can bring us back to a real state, then that would be wonderful."

She nodded as she looked toward her family. She would go to the past, but leave Othello and Desdemona alone. They were here now, and had memories. She needed to be safe for them. As she looked toward the sun, she flapped her wings open to look out onto the city. The others join her as Elisa walked up, Anya was remembering that it was like this, before the walls, and the walls. Memories would hit her, ones that weren't hers and ones that were her father's. She sighed as Beth looked at the city, "Is this what Manhattan looked like before the walls?"

Anya smiled, "This was before any of that happened."

Tigre hummed, when he spoke, "Before Anton froze your father."

Anya nodded, "I got to know my family, but not enough to say we were a family. I saw my nephew when he was young, but I didn't get to see much of him when the spell took over. I watched as my family turned to stone in front of my very eyes. I tried everything to wake them, my father was frozen. Goliath, our leader was frozen in place. The curse was told to be broken in a hundred years. I knew the clan more than the others."

Elisa was listening, what happened in the future. She walked as Anya's hair shifted in the wind, it looked like it would move like there was no wind to move it. Tigre was rubbing his head, Anya was looking at Tigre, "Don't think too hard, you aren't use to it."

Tigre snorted, sounding like a bull, "I realized that you are related to the others by blood or by marriage or mating, but you are not related to Chirp, Kiba, or me for that matter."

Anya smiled, "Yes, I am. You are my clan."

Elisa was thinking the same thing, the family connection and how it connected to each of the groups. Anya looked back toward Elisa, "You probably wondering what happened?"

Elisa nodded, as she and Anya went inside to eat some breakfast along with the Labyrinth clan, "It won't happen for a good while, we still have time to prevent it."

Elisa and the others were listening as Anya gather some food, "During our time the year 2058, we are surrounded by walls. Contientents divided. Countries have walls around their country. Walls upon walls. We had walls around Manhattan. There was also a wall around the castle and its building it sat upon. I was very young when the spell happened. Anton had learned magic, and set spell of stone that would last a hundred years, but with all the rainfall and walls crumbling, there wouldn't be a world to live in. We could see countries going under, lives were being lost. We decide to go into time and become a part of that time. Our time was lost, all life was gone."

Anya's clan knew that was there life, but the others were speechless, their planet Earth had been destroyed by one man.

Elisa wiped away a tear, "But that doesn't understand how you all came to be?"

Toni stood up on that one, so that Anya could eat, "My father, unfortunately, I am related to that man. He wanted what the mutants and clones were, part gargoyle, so he took DNA and combined with a stable source, and created the first warrior. Anya was the first of the group, he decided to steal more before that, so he took samples from others. Some of the samples survives, but what you are looking at are the ones who have lived beyond ten years. The others they died by their tenth birthday, they mature too fast, somehow with the genetics from you all, they were able to live longer. We are hoped Chirp would live, since she is the youngest, and she has."

Anya was biting into an apple, when a man with brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail looked at her, "And who may I ask are you?"

Anya snorted as she flicked her tail, as she walked behind Tigre as she finished her apple, she walked over to Elisa, "Whose ponytail?"

Elisa started to laugh, "You never meet him?"

Anya shook her head, "Don't know him, remember the people we meet now, are dead in our time."

Elisa nodded, "What about Alex?"

"Alex was the one who supported our work in order to protect them." Toni provided the answer, "He was on Avalon with his teacher, Puck, and they were able to stay unfrozen. They stayed near us, so that Anya and her clan would have someone to protect. Besides he wasn't leaving his mate."

Anya looked at the man, "Who are you?"

The man frowns, "You must have heard of David Xanatos."

Anya was smiling, "Yeah, I have. Alex told us about you, when we were little."

Elisa blinked, "Wait, you said that the world was dying, where was Alex in all of this?"

Megan spoke as she finished a cow rib, "He stayed on Avalon, when he saw that we were safe from Anton. He knew that with the skills that we have that we can protect ourselves."

David looked at them, "Who are you, gargoyles?"

Anya bit into another apple, "Name's Anya leader of the Manhattan clan. We are from the year 2058."

Anya looked up to see Fox walked in with eleven year old Alex followed by Owen, she thinks that is Owen. The man didn't change for nearly sixty – two years, when they were in their time. Alex looked at Anya, as she looks back at him. He smiles as he walks over to him, "We'll always be best of friends."

Anya blinked, the older Alex had said the same thing to her before he left for Avalon. She was blinking away the tears as she replied the same she said to the older Alex, "I believe that too, my friend."

Alex was smiling as he looked at the odd group as did his parents. David was amazed at gargoyles that were out during the day. No one notice Tigre had went into the kitchen and grabbed five hamburgers until he walked out passing David and Fox. Fox looked up, and up to see that this gargoyle was taller than Goliath. Tigre looked down, as he balanced his plate of burgers, "Thank you ma'am and sir for allowing us to be in your home."

Fox shivered as her eyes widen, his voice was deep and soft. It was a odd way for a huge man to speak soft, yet deep. David was actually fearful, he was a giant. He watched as the giant walked over to the table, handing a hamburger to the two youngest gargoyles, then one to the boy and an adult male that looked like Anton. The giant was looking at the tallest female, she shook her head as she was talking to Alex and Elisa.

David sat down, "I see our group had gotten bigger."

Alex was looking at his father with sadness, "Mom, Dad, the future doesn't look bright from where they came from. Can we help them?"

David was always amazed by his son's eyes that they were far knowledge than he should be. Anya place a hand on Alex's back, "Don't worry, we are here. We are safe."

Alex smiled as he lifted his hand up, Anya gave him a high – five. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was looking down at the young Alex, not the older Alex that she had grown up with. She blinked in a flash, she was looking at the older Alex, and then she blinked clearing the vision to see the young Alex talking to his father. She looked at her family as they were getting done eating. Kiba looked at Alex servant, Owen, Anya smiled as she saw Kiba look at her, and she nodded. Kiba went over to talk to Owen, Owen's eyes widen, and then he gently smiled. Anya was happy that Kiba could finally get to know Owen better.

She was about to say something when Kiba's eyes let up green, Tigre, Megan, and Anya yelled out, "NO MAGIC ON US!"

Kiba stopped and grinned nervously, he liked to play pranks on the others, but he knew not to do to Anya, Anya was a force that no one wanted to reckon with. Kiba was doing some magic to show Owen, Owen was proud that his son had the ability. He looked toward Anya, Kiba had told him that Anya encourage it as long it was used on her clan. Anyone else was fair game.

Everyone was watching the fun as Anya walked off to see the sun was rising. Anya was standing behind her father as she let a few tears run. Hope transformed into a bird, a hawk landing on her shoulder, "Boss, is everything alright?"

Anya sighed, "We don't have anything to do. We usually do scouting routes, but there isn't any walls to track activity, and people aren't used to seeing gargoyles out in the day."

Hope looked out the rising sun and its warmth. Anya was soaking it up, she let a few tears, "I had forgotten what it was like to have the sun on me."

Anya looked to see Toni laughing, "Don't get too comfortable, or you'll fall into stone sleep, and then we'll will have to explain which I'm not doing it again."

Anya raised an eyebrow ridge, "You didn't really explain much."

Hope squawked as Elisa walked toward them, "So you are Dr. Anton's clone, why haven't you died from the clone disease?"

Toni blinked looking toward Anya, Anya scratched her chin, "Case file 256697 in section 42 – 74 – 26 – 95 – 37, which is where you will find it."

Toni was tapping on his wrist computer and nodded, "Due to the advance study and multiple experiments I was the first that lasted the longest. I aged normal, he didn't want me to die. The experiments with the gargoyles is that they were laid like gargoyles and six months later, boom they hatched. I have seen them born, the ones I got to see were Kiba, Elizabeth, and Chirp."

Anya was listening as Toni talked, Toni was born in the year 2043, while she was born in 2016, Tigre was born in 2027 and Megan was born ten years later. She was by far the oldest of them all, and she was the one that seen everything happen. Memories would sometimes reach out and grip her, she knew now that her father's memories would tell her everything that she need to know. Hope was watching her master, it was different from their time. They were never feared, they never had to worry about being killed. Being here in the past was different.

Anya was thinking it long and hard. What was her next move, it was noon by the way the sun was. She looked at the sun and could hear the children laughing as Owen watched over them as Alex was playing with them. It was strange to hear the laughter instead of screams of death. Anya was sighing as she went to Goliath look out post, and went to the opposite side and started to mediate. She folded her wings making them into a teepee. She was breathing calm and slowly as the memories were rushing through. She was sighing as she knew that she had to organize these memories. As she wondered where to start, she knew the clan had separate but where would she start and when. She wanted everyone to get comfortable.

She was the leader, she was the oldest, and she had to get everyone comfortable. She had to do what was right. As she sat Indian – style, she wondered what she was doing. She didn't know what to do, when Anya wondered if she would do this by herself. She wondered could she bring her father or someone else. She could keep the memories in Othello and Desdemona. They would remember everything the she would do.

Anya was looking at the way she could do this, she would use the spell that Magus used. Demona would still live, but she would make sure that she wouldn't damage the timeline. She would have to be careful on what to do. As Anya thought about all the different gargoyles, the castle would be full of life. She would have to make sure that the timeline would be safe and not destroyed. She had to make sure that she was not doing damage. She had to know what to do. She wanted her father's advice, but she would have to explain and that could take all night. She was broken out of her trance, when she heard roaring. She open her wings to see that it was sunset, she winced, she had been mediating all afternoon. She sighed, she had missed lunch, now she was hungry.

She walked inside where Anya saw the others talking and eating. Tigre held a plate to Anya as she sat and starting eating. Hudson walked over and started eating, "How are you feeling lass?"

Anya sighed, "Tired, the stone nap didn't help at all."

Hudson nodded, "What do you plan on doing?"

Anya sighed, "I plan on going into time and save our clan."

Hudson lifted an eyebrow ridge, "How do you plan on doing it?"

Anya was looking for his father's approval, "I had going to put the same spell on that Magus did on you all, and hid them where I can protect them, and bring them home to you."

Hudson nodded, "Take Brooklyn with you. He is smart and has a good head on his shoulders."

Anya was starting to feel worry, "What if I mess up the time stream?"

Hudson laughed, "Are you going to change someone's life?"

Anya looked at her father, "Only the now, Othello and Desdemona will remember what has happened to them, but I will make a spell? Will you miss me?"

Hudson smiled, "I got to know what Goliath's feels, that I have a daughter."

Anya smiled as Hudson hugged her, she giggled, "Toni also found out that Broadway is also your child."

Hudson blinked, "No wonder that lad always act like me."

Anya broke out laughing, as Tigre smiled as he went back to talking to his father. She smiled as she looked at Anya's family. Elisa was happy that Anya was enjoying her new family and that her family was bigger than ever. Elisa wondered what Anya was planning on doing?

Me: So what are you planning on doing?

Anya looks at her, "You're the author, what were you planning to do?"

Me: Well, I planning on…You cant listen to this.

Anya started laughing, "I got to tell them."

Me covering Anya's mouth, "Sorry, everyone you got to wait until next time."


	3. Chapter 3

Anya: Hello, again. I hope you are enjoying the story.

Me: Whoa, I thought you weren't a people person.

Anya rolled her eyes: I have never interacted with humans, remember.

Me nodding: Okay, I'm bored with this conversation. Besides why are you drawing Brooklyn in sexy poses, wait a minute, when did you start to draw?!

Anya running with her drawing in her hands with Brooklyn blinking as she ran by, and Me chasing after her.

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders: Sexyshewolf doesn't own Gargoyles, they belong to Disney. Original characters belong to Sexyshewolf.

He wince when he heard crashing, and glass breaking, he winced: Ah, guys you alright. I better go check on them. Hope you enjoy the story! Oh, if you want to hear the lyrics of the song below, type in Origins, Spirits of the Past opening. She hasn't found the person who owns the movie to give credit to. If you know, that would be helpful, because she likes giving credit to the original people, after all she loves their work, so she gives them credit. This is the English words for the song. Enjoy!

In a stillness, a single seed falls.

It ripples spread out, lapping at the bottom of the well.

Oh, cold wind, that shakes the forest of my agitated heart, if we can live and let live, let's go on as we are.

Everyone who heart the quiet voice of this forest wept for the noise.

3,25,15,21,23,1.

The sound clamors within this forest incessantly, yet quietly.

It gives moments of tranquility back to my troubled heart.

The sound clamors within this forest incessantly, yet quietly.

It gives moments of tranquility back to my troubled heart.

The sound clamors within this forest incessantly, yet quietly.

It gives moments of tranquility back to my troubled heart.

She always love the opening song to the Origins, Spirits of the Past, it was a remarkable movie in her book. She found music on the internet. Even with people separate by walls, the internet made great progress over the years. As satellites were going further into space, one day life would be found, but not in this time. Anya opened her eyes as she stared up into the tree's leaves. She was at peace right now, as the music was on a repeat and was playing as she laid in the water. David built them a pool where it was a nature getaway. Anya enjoyed it as the gargoyles were there after patrol. Anya didn't want to do patrol, she didn't want the animal to get out. As she looked through the artificial light through the tree's leaves she was at peace in the water. She had many mutants that made her the living weapon as others called her.

She was young in gargoyle years, maybe younger than Goliath, but Goliath understood the weight of leadership, so they had conversations, but they really didn't see eye to eye. Brooklyn and her got along, but she would sometimes was different. He looked at her as she looked toward the artificial light. She sighed as she pushed herself away from the edge with her tail. Chirp had finally met her dad, but he was in shock, so it took a toll on her. Chirp was seeing on the rocks watching her older sister float in the water. Chirp couldn't believe that her father wasn't accepting her, Elisa walked over to Chirp, "Hey, Chirp. How you feeling?"

Chirp chirped, as Elisa looked toward Anya, "I feel terrible that my own dad does not accept me."

Elisa smiled, as she patted Chirp on the shoulder, "Matt is in his prime, so children isn't on his mind."

Anya blinked, she didn't lie, she didn't sugar coat it. Anya was positive that Matt would come around, after all when they froze in stone, Matt was over the hill by ten years and three years. She was listening as Elisa finally figure out that Chirp's noise is by Morse code. She was happy that everyone was starting to understand Chirp. Owen was walking toward them as Matt was rubbing his neck, Chirp rose her neck. Matt sighed, "Sorry for running out on you like that, but if I had known that. It is different when you know because of a woman is pregnant with your kid. This is different. You were experiment, and you are different."

Chirp was leaping over like a lemur over as she chirped, Matt raise an eyebrow, "Thank you for forgiving me, even though I don't deserve it."

Chirp was hugging her daddy, Anya sighed, she didn't understand the way life was, when Kiba looked toward something. He dashed into the water with Anya. Anya watched as he turned himself into a fish, and disappeared under the rocks. Anya was looking to see a man with blue skin and white hair. She didn't understand what he wanted. She didn't recognize that it was Lord Oberon. She snorted, when he walked over to Owen, "So you produce a child that means that the child is coming back to Avalon."

She leaped out of the water, "Oh, hell no! He's part of my clan. Owen didn't know about him, and you aren't taking him anywhere."

Oberon glared at her, "Who are you to command, Lord Oberon?"

Anya snorted, "You are still the same even when we meet fifty years later, more or less in the future."

Oberon lifted an eyebrow at this, "You are from the future, since you are from the future what can you tell us?"

Anya snorted, "A man name Sec is looking for your mystery Avalon, and is planning to rule it, kicking you off the throne. He hasn't been made yet."

Oberon glared at her, "What do you mean made?"

Anya shook off the water that was dripping off her hair that was driving crazy, "Science, not magic. Now leave, the child did not exist until year 2046. You will have your time."

Oberon bowed in respect at the leader and the new information, and left with his queen. Anya sighed as she heard the rain, the last time she heard it was when she was eleven years old. A time that had changed, a year later.

Anya glared at the water as Kiba started to slither away from the water edge, when Anya hissed, Kiba jumped and ran. Tigre was chuckling as he bit into an apple as he watched Anya chases after Kiba. Kiba knew better than to hid information from an assassin, it's worse than death. She would use her fighting skills, and make you train harder than ever.

Anya was at a computer typing away, she knew what to do with a laptop. She was typing up the years that she needed to be careful. The clan had separated before 994, so she had to find the remaining survivors. They would need names if they were going to live in the 21st century. Anya sighed as she counted the gargoyles that she would have to find. When she slapped her forehead, Hudson chuckled, "Remember something?"

Anya nodded, "What year did your mate die?"

Hudson gaped at her as she glanced over the laptop, "What?"

Anya looked at him, "What I am going back sure I bring back all the gargoyles that were once a part of this clan?"

He sighed, "971, it was the year I lost the one I love."

Anya was typing away, it was sometime that some of the gargoyles left in 988 and 994. She had to do this careful for some of these gargoyles could already be gone during that time. She would save the main group and come back to save them. Then she thought of something, "Why did the clan split?"

Hudson sighed, "Clans I have known were huge, clans can be as big as a hundred, or as small as our group. Clans can have up to two hundred members."

Anya nearly fell off the couch, after that comment, "Two hundred."

Hudson chuckled, "Our clan was about 50 gargoyles, we may have been some, but we were fighters, we may have lost ones through war and death, before we were frozen in stone."

Anya sighed, "I hope I can find the lost ones. That's going to be a lot of gargoyles here."

Hudson laughed, "The humans couldn't handle a large population." Anya looked up, Hudson had gotten serious, "So the clan decided to form a branch clan, but we never heard from them."

Anya nodded as she made a count of deaths and who was who. She had thirteen, but she knew that she would have more. She would have to count and find. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead, she would have to go alone, but the way the time was Brooklyn was there. She would know after 994, she could bring Brooklyn back with her after that, because the other gargoyles would be able to trust him. She would need Othello and Desdemona's help in order to get their past lives to trust her.

She found them in the garden, she waited by the doors, "Othello, Desdemona, are you busy?"

Othello looked up from his love's face, "We were just relaxing here."

Desdemona sat up with clicks and gears, "Is there something you need?"

Anya leaped, glided over the small stream, she sighed as she sat down beside them, "I'm about to go on my mission to save your clan from being destroyed. How would I gain your trust in the past?"

Desdemona and Othello were thinking of ways that they would have trusted another gargoyle that looked as strange as her. She was white and there were hardly any white gargoyles born into a rookery. They were thinking long and hard. They didn't know what to say, when Hudson rubbed his beard as he listened to Anya's talking. Anya sighed as she laid on the grass, "Something that both of you know, but no one else would know that is from outside of the clan."

Desdemona started laughing, Othello looked at her, "What are you laughing about?"

Desdemona pointed at him, "There is a scar on Othello's left buttock from arrow. He broke off the shaft before Goliath or Mentor could help. It was stuck in the next evening, and it left a scar. He roared with angry at having a bandage wrapped around his hips for a whole night, and the next night, he was able to take it off."

Othello sighed, "It's not funny. Besides only Goliath and Mentor know about it."

Anya sat up, snapping her fingers, "That's it, only things that Goliath and Hudson would know."

The scar was covered by his loincloth, so only Desdemona was able to see it, because they were mates. Anya was wondering how she would earn Desdemona's past trust. Othello's was with the scar. She was laying back on her back when she thought of something, "Who shot the arrow?"

Desdemona was clearing her throat, as Othello pointed at her, "She was playing around with a bow and arrow. Mentor, Goliath, Desdemona and I were on patrol. We stopped to get a drink from the river, when she found a bow and arrow. She was pulling and didn't know how to shot. Mentor started her and she let go. I was standing up when it hit. We were young."

Desdemona shot an arrow, and gave Othello a scar in his left buttock. Anya nodded as she was smiling, "That works, only Hudson and Goliath would know."

Anya went to her room as she was working on what time to go to, she would go the year 970. Goliath would be the same age as the trio. She would go into that time and save Hudson's mate. She would have to save her, before she died the next year. It had been during the summer that Othello had been hurt, so she planned to go during the winter. She notice something that she was calculating something, then she started laughing. Brooklyn would be twelve years old, but he would be the age of six in human years. She was looking at ahead when she was startled. She flipped the intruder over her shoulder. She howled, when she saw who it was, she blinked, then growled, "Brooklyn! What the hell?"

Brooklyn chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck, "Hey Anya, how are you doing?"

She growled, as she fisted her hands to keep from punching Brooklyn, "Trying not to kill you. You realize if I hadn't realize your scent, I would have killed you."

Brooklyn realized his mistake and nodded, "Sorry, but Hudson sent me up here to check up on you."

Anya was packing some supplies, and some maps. Hudson had been some help on the landmarks, and where she needed to go. She studied the spell again as she spoke it in Latin, "Dormiatis dum castellum nubes ascendat." She translated to English, "May you sleep until the castle rises above the clouds."

The first stop was to find a cave that existed under the castle, where she would hid Hudson's Mate, (Okay, no one has a name for her, but I need to give her a name, but connected to personality, still looking this stuff up, any suggestions on name), she sighed, "I am going back to the past."

Brooklyn reached toward her, "When will you be back?"

Anya smiled as she walked over to him, "I'll back after I throw the same spell on Hudson's mate like the one that was cask on you all in 994."

Brooklyn touched her shoulder, "Be careful and come back to us."

Anya smiled as Hope fluttered over to her, "_Are you ready, boss?"_

**You better change into your medal self, so no one questions about an orange bird.**

Anya waved goodbye to Brooklyn as she was engulfed into flames. She was rolling in the air as she got the wind back under her wings. She was soaring over farm land as she flapped her wings. She was soaring on the air currents, when a gust of wind torn the air out of her lungs. Suddenly it started to downpour, she had to land. She was glad that she packed a cloak in case she had to walk. She landed and started walking to Castle Wyvern hoping that she would be able to get there.

She sighed, this is going to be hard as she found the sight, but there was no castle. She groaned, this would wreck her plans on saving Hudson's mate. She was walking around the cliff when something hit her on the side. She looked down to see a little twelve year old Brooklyn the size of a six year old child. She was watching as he was shivering as he went under her cloak. She opened her wings further as he went under her wings and next to her legs, as he curled around them.

She smiled, Brooklyn, she was in the right place, so the clan was nearby. As she stood by a tree that she had took shelter under, when she could hear, "Hatchling! Hatchling!"

She looked down to see Brooklyn fast asleep curled around her spiked tail, she sighed, and she might as well stood still. When she saw her father walking toward her, he bowed, "Stranger, have you seen a red gargoyle?"

She nodded, "He is curled around my tail right now asleep."

Younger Hudson was amazed, "Are ye a gargoyle?"

She nodded as she held the cloak close as wind started getting stronger, when a branch started to crack, she was listening as she kneeled down picking up Brooklyn in her arms as she moved when the branch crackled, she moved away as she moved next to her father as the tree fell down to its side. Younger Goliath and Younger Othello was holding their arms up to see that their Mentor was near a cloaked figure.

They walked over pushing against the wind, Younger Hudson looked toward his rookery sons as they were near, the cloaked figure and him. Anya shouted over the wind, "We need to get out of this storm."

They looked at their leader, as he shouted, "She is gargoyle."

As they were pushed by the wind as they walked toward the edge of the cliff, they started climbing down as Anya held Brooklyn in her tail. It was curled around his sleeping body as the four adult gargoyles were struggling against the wind. Anya lost her grip by her feet as she was jerked down by the wind, handing onto one hand onto the rocks. She gasped at the pain in her arm as she looked down to see her father climbing back to her side. She twisted so that she could grab, but the rock broke away. As she reached for the rock, her father grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his back. He climbed downward toward the cave.

Wyvern Hill was near Point of Ardnamurchan, maybe 83 miles from Castle Urquhart on the Loch Ness. She felt the wind die when they entered the cave, Younger Demona and Young Desdemona rushed over Younger Brooklyn as they took him out of her arms. Brooklyn woke up to see who had him, she looked toward the cloak figure as he waved as they walked away from them. Anya smiled as she waved bye to Younger Brooklyn. She knew by her knowledge that Robbie had meet her father sometime in 967, but she didn't know how. She was watching everyone as they looked at the cloaked figure many were readying themselves for a fight. She would wait to see what her father would do.

. She was rotating her arms as she looked toward her father, she was going to play dumb and stupid. 'Are you the leader?'

Younger Hudson nodded, "Aye lass."

She was glad that Hudson spoke with her how to understand Scotland language.

Anya nodded, when Younger Goliath walked up to her, as Younger Hudson held up his hand, 'Foolish woman, this is not a night to be out in a storm.'

Anya replied trying to remember her father's lessons, 'I travel to find a clan that will accept me for I am different.'

Younger Othello moved to Younger Goliath's side, "Who are you, why do you hid?"

Anya sighed as she pulled the water soaked cloak, she was wringing the cloak as the gargoyles gaped at her, and they were looking at the feathers wings to the long hair and her clothing. She was wringing the last of the water, when Brooklyn came running on all fours and jumped onto her tail. She heard the laughter and realized Brooklyn's scent, so it didn't surprised her. She turned and picked the little gargoyle up, she smiled as she rubbed her nose against his beak. He laughed as she threw him up in the air, he laughed as she caught him and started tickling him. She saw the younger Broadway, and younger Lexington hanging back as Brooklyn did some chirping and growls. The two followed him as they looked at the strange gargoyle.

They were unsure of her, until they saw her eyes. Blue eyes that shimmer in the fire as they gave such a beauty to the shining blue. Lexington was looking into the very different gargoyle as she smiled, she was smiling as she looked down at the younger Lexington. Younger Brooklyn was laid across her shoulder on his back and giggled when he back flipped in the air and showed off. Broadway was a skinny thing as he looked up at the pretty lady. The Trio was enchanted by the female gargoyle. Two gargoyle beast were walking up to her, growling. She held out her five finger out for them to sniff. They whined in happy as they went up to her and licked her.

The gargoyles settled, Anya thought of names for them in her head, Chaw and Chomp, as the two gargoyle beast licked her. She was about to speak when a gust of wind howled across the entrance of the cave. Anya looked at the windy rain as the storm powerful. She folded her wings as she stood up, the Trio followed her as the gargoyles were finishing up cook a boar. Anya accepted the meat as she finished till the last drop.

A female walked over to Hudson as she wrapped her arms and wings around him, "My love, I thought something had happened to you."

Anya could see the features that Broadway possess belonged to this female. She had the teal coloring, and the fin ears like Broadway did, but she had distinct wing structure. She had a brow ridges and a small crest, but the funny thing about her was her tail. It was like a fan, it had the same leather skin that a gargoyle possesses. It would have out then close like a fan, so it must be like a rudder for her to do quick turns in the air. Anya notice that Hudson's mate is hairless. Hudson's mate looked at Anya, she blinked, "Hello there, what clan do you heed from?"

Younger Hudson spoke, "She is a rogue looking for a clan."

Hudson's mate, Anya named her in her head, Grace, "Welcome to our clan."

Anya swallowed, "Thank you for letting me be here."

Thunder crashed and echoed through the cave, it scared the hatchlings as they got near the adults as lightning flickered through the air as the hatchling Trio were tucked under Anya's wings. She made a small shelter for them. Grace looked down at them, she smiled, and "They usually don't go to others. Are you a rookery mother?"

Anya wiped her mouth with her forearm, "I had to raise my younger rookery brothers and sisters. There was only one in the rookery each time."

Grace gasped, "Oh my. Where is your clan now?"

Anya sighed, "They ran off to find their parents and I went looking for mine, but I found him too late, he has a new clan to worry about."

Grace sat beside Anya as the Trio curled around her feet that were covered with fur were four toe with sharp black claws at the end of each toe, "I have traveling with my love for a long time, but you are the most different gargoyle that there is. I know by the look of you. You are not from this time."

Anya's eyes widen as Grace gently smiled, Anya had put on some of Angela's clothes from her everyday clothes that she wore in the future. Anya had made sure that she had hidden Hope very well, and her pictures, everything that was from the future, "I don't know what you mean."

Grace smiled, "I can see it in your eyes and saw how you move. You move like a human. You act like a human. The way you act with my love, you knew our language, but you were not born of this clan. You know more about us, then we know of you."

Anya sighed as she looked down at the Trio as younger Demona and younger Desdemona picked up the trio and walked back to the rookery. Anya smiled as she looked at Grace, "Okay, if you think I am from a different time."

Grace smiled as everyone was doing chores, they were away from the clan, so that they couldn't be heard, "You are from the future, maybe 100 years."

Anya smiled and laughed, "I am actually from a time of 2058, which is a thousand eighty – eight years later. I travel time to the past that is nearly fifty years earlier. Now I have traveled back in time about a thousand thirty – seven years."

Grace blinked, "Why?"

Anya looked around Grace to see who was listening, but no one was. She looked at Grace, "To save my father's clan from being killed and protecting all that was destroyed during the day."

Grace looked at her in horror, "We must warn my love."

She stood up, but Anya jerked her back down, "No one is dead until 994, you are supposed to die sometime the next year."

Grace popped down beside her, "I die, but how?"

Anya sighed, "Hudson didn't understand that either, you should have healed from your stone sleep, but you never woke up."

Grace sighed, "We will let things run its course, but you must stay until I am gone and support my love."

Anya nodded, "How long have you been mates?"

Grace smiled, "Forty – three summers."

Anya nearly fell off her seat, wow, no wonder her father wanted his mate back, the next time they saw each other. Grace was going to be young, and Hudson would be old. They said that lost love is rekindled like a wild fire.

Grace was looking at Anya, "If there is any way to save my love from a broken heart, please save me."

Anya nodded as she made the promise with Grace. Anya stayed with the clan, as she watched her father and Prince Malcolm. It was the spring of 971, she was sighing as the Trio ran around her legs as she flicked her tail, slapping Brooklyn on the butt when he was trying to eat her fur again. Grace had got to know all her secrets. Anya was looking at the sky, when she saw a fifty old man. She snorted as he looked up at her. The trio looked at him, as they growled, when the man swipe his staff at them. They hid her legs, Anya spit some acid on his staff. The old man looked at the white gargoyle, he stepped back and kept walking as she watched. She heard the air under wings as someone landed beside her, she sniffed the air to smell it was Grace.

Anya only spoke the name when it was in secret, or when the Trio was near, giving the excuse of watching over young. Grace looked at Anya and then the old man, "You do not like the man."

Anya snorted, "Like him as much as a pile of horse dung."

The trio made a gagging noise as Anya smiled as Grace watched the old man talk with Prince Malcolm, Grace sighed, "He is the Archmage that he will be an invaluable ally."

Anya snorted, "I don't like the way he looks. He is bad news."

"I thought I was the only one to have this feeling." Anya turned to look at her father as he walked near the children as they ran out of his way. Anya looked at her father, he had light shade of brown hair that came to shoulders, and the beginning of the long beard she known him for.

Anya turned to him, "I don't trust him."

Grace nodded as Hudson went to talk with the Prince, Grace had to go leave to get supplies. She was gathering apples when she heard one of the younger gargoyles, Anya had said that he went by the name Iago in the future. She had to fly near the Archmage's cave to gather apples, when she heard by the time four years come in time, it would make him invincible. The Archmage had entered an alliance with Iago due to his cunning for reason. Grace had to tell her love, known as Hudson. She was about to take flight when Iago tackled her in the back. She fell to the ground with a grunt as she back flipped like Anya taught her.

Grace felt happy that she had Anya to teach her how to fight, even when she was against. Grace dodged a fist, then a foot that was kicked at her face. She pushed her elbow against her body, and her hand against the ground as she kicked Iago's feet out from under him. The Archmage had come out of his cave as Iago pulled back to leave Grace in the path of the magic.

The Archmage raised his hand when a scream howl came out of nowhere and fire was shot in the Archmage. Anya flew down as Grace lifted her arms, Anya pulled Grace up as they glided toward the castle. Iago flew behind them with a crossbow as he took a shot. Iago was looking at the figure, he couldn't see who it was due to the smoke from the flames. His eyes were watering as he had taken the shot. Grace fell from the sky as Anya screamed, she flew close to Grace as she soften their landing. Iago flew out of sight, as Hudson, Goliath, Othello and Desdemona flew to them. Grace was laying on the ground on her stomach, she was crying, "It hurts. It hurts, Anya."

Anya looked toward the sky, it was near dawn. They laid her on a stretcher as they softly glided toward the castle, they went to the cave to lay her in the rookery. She was crying as Hudson stayed with her, she was crying as the arrow was near her heart. No matter what they do, if they yank it out, they could pierce her heart. She would die, right there. Hudson was upset that he had to leave Grace to speak with Prince Malcolm.

Anya sighed it could feel the dawn coming as she looked at Grace, Grace gave a teary smile, "You sure there will be doctors that save my life."

Anya nodded, "They can save your life, so don't worry."

The trio was watching as Anya stood up, she made them stand behind her as she raised her hand at Grace, "Dormiatis dum castellum nubes ascendat."

As the magic swirled around Grace, she had went into stone sleep, a short minutes before dawn came. She went into a stone sleep also. She woke up, howling as she picked the flakes off of her. She looked Grace as she laid there with an arrow in her back close to her heart. She could hear fast footsteps as Hudson, the Prince, and the Archmage. She had turned her skin to blend in with the background. Hudson kneeled down to Grace as he gently touched her face, the Prince looked at his Archmage, "What is going on?"

The Archmage looked down at the gargoyle, "I only know that that there is a spell for this, but I just came this afternoon. I was with you all afternoon. There couldn't have been anyone to cask the spell."

Hudson stood up, "Is there a way to wake her?"

Archmage looked at him, "The castle is above the clouds."

Hudson looked at his love, she would be sleeping a painless sleep, and "We will leave her here in the rookery."

The Prince and Archmage left as Anya unblended transforming into a beautiful woman with white hair and blue eyes as she hovered over to Hudson, "She will live, but she went sleep for nearly a thousand years. She will be safe."

Anya created a dirt clone to look like her as the clone walked over to Grace, Anya spoke, "She will protect Grace through time and space. She will be with you, and nearing to you then you ever could imagine."

Hudson shed tears as he touched his love's cheeks so sweetly, "Just help her live again."

Anya nodded as she flashed a bright light, blinding Hudson, she did it quickly blinding Hudson. She moved the earth to make a small cave that she gently moved Grace into, and slid a large boulder over the entrance, then with blue flames. She disappeared, Hope pulled into the red flames as she vanished. Anya was so tired that she grunted as she laid on the ground in a muddy puddle as she pulled her cloak out again. She had ready herself as she was pushed through the wind and rain. Goliath should be leader by now. She was in the year of 993, she didn't know what would going on. A man looked down at the cloak figure, "Who goes there?"

She screamed, "I wish to speak with Goliath."

The rain pounding on her as she huddled against her wings and cloak, what did anyone want to live during this crazy weather? She saw a huge shadow look down upon her, she smiled; he had his growth spurt. She looked up as Goliath recognized her as he folded her wing around her as they went inside the castle. They went to the lower part of the castle as the gargoyles were eating. Anya was shivering as getting soaked through the bone didn't help.

As she looked up to see a gargoyle beast growling at her, Lexington was trying to stop him from growling at her, when she walked over out from under Goliath's wing. She held out her hand, she saw that it was the younger Bronx. She held her hand up from under her cloak and wings, holding out the five fingers. Some of the younger gargoyles didn't know who this woman was and why Goliath brought her into their home.

Bronx was whining happy, when a couple more gargoyles walked, it was younger Hudson walking in, "What's he barking about?"

Anya pulled her hood, "Hello, it's good to see you in good health."

Younger Hudson laughed, going to her as he hugged her, he whispered in her ear, "Is she safe?"

Anya pulled back and smiled, "She is good."

Younger Hudson nodded, when they heard three shouts, "Rookery aunt!"

Anya was nearly bulldozed over by three teenagers, she laughed as she hugged each of them, Lexington first, Broadway, then Brooklyn, but she held him longer, as she whispered as pulled back to look at them, "What did I miss?"

Iago was in the corner listening as the rookery aunt had returned. The trio was near her, talking to her as they were speaking to her. Iago looked at his rookery brothers and sister, he was planning to drive them apart, when Anya came over to him, he growled, "What do you want?"

Anya looked into his eyes, when Iago's jaw dropped, he felt a warmth that was starting to melt his ice cold heart. Iago started to blush as Anya smiled, "I know what you did."

Iago gasped as he backed up, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Anya sighed, as she was away from the group, so they couldn't hear her and his conversation, "I know about the fire, and the crossbow."

Iago was stricken with fear, "Are you going to tell Goliath?"

Anya shook his head, "Just stop chasing after your rookery sister, she is not the one for you."

Iago looked away, "Goliath has his angel of the night, and my rookery brother has our rookery sister."

Anya touched his shoulder, when Megan flashed through her mind, she smiled, for Megan was Iago's soul mate. She smiled, "You do have a mate, I have meet her, but she hasn't been born yet."

Iago looked at her, "Are you a fortunate teller? Do you have magic abilities?"

Anya shook her head, "I am actually here from a different time."

Younger Othello and younger Desdemona had walked near them, "That's impossible. How can you be a time traveler?"

Anya smiled, she pointed to Othello, "He has a scar on his left buttock, and you," pointing to Desdemona, "shot the crossbow hitting him in the butt."

They looked her as they looked at one another, she hardly talked to Goliath and Mentor. They blinked, "It's true, but only Goliath and Mentor only know about that."

Anya sighed, "Come with me."

The four flew to a cliff that was near Wyvern Hill, Anya yawned this time travelling was becoming tiring. Anya sat down in one of the many caves, as she yawned as they landed inside the cave. Anya was looking at them, "Okay, you all want to know the truth."

They nodded, as she looked at them, "I am from the future. Your rookery mother that never woke up, I cast a spell onto her. She is alive, and well. Actually she still has that arrow, but she is alive. The reason I am telling you three is because in the future in the time that I am from you are dead, but was brought back to life."

Younger Othello gasps, "Sorcery?"

Anya nodded, "Part of it is science, that I won't explain, but you three have different bodies. They were made out of metal, you," she pointed to younger Othello, "Had parts from these guys to make up your body, you three were sharing the same body. Three souls in one body."

She pulled out a drawing that she had done of Othello. She showed it to him, he looked at younger Desdemona and younger Iago showing them the drawing. Then she pulled out drawings of Iago, and Desdemona. They had started shedding tears, this was there future. Younger Othello looked at Anya, "How do we stop this?"

Anya sighed, "Your rookery sister betrayed you."

The rookery brothers looked at younger Desdemona, Anya shook her head, "The angel of the night."

They gasped, "Goliath's love."

She nodded, "She made a deal with Robbie that the Vikings would take the people and leave the gargoyles alone, but the Vikings broke the deal. Robbie tried to stop Hakun from destroying your clan, but the only survivors were Goliath, Mentor, the Trio and the gargoyle beast, also in the future, Goliath's love is named Demona, she glided down to the shore, and hoped that everyone went as planned, but she came back to see you all scattered. She left only returning when Magus casted the spell on Goliath and everyone else."

Younger Othello nodded, "What was this spell?"

Anya breathed in a yawn, "A stone spell. You are in a stone sleep until the castle is above the clouds."

Younger Desdemona was looking at her love, "Why are you telling us this? Why did you come to save us, when you are not from our clan?"

Anya winced, how she was going to explain that one. She would mostly tell what happened. After 1994, when the spell was broken. She explained science the best way possible. She was up to the point where Iago had betrayed but he had changed his mind now that he knew that there was someone for him in the future.

Then she stopped at the year 2007, "The future will change due to my clan coming from our time to their time."

Iago rubbed his head, "Time travelling is so confusing."

Anya laughed, "You all will be put in a spell that is sleep, but for you all. I will also add a spell where you all have memories of the altered time that way, you remember and know what is going on in 2007. It would feel like you never left, and Goliath and the others will remember too."

Iago sighed, "So my name is Iago."

Desdemona smiled, "I go by the name Desdemona."

Othello smiled, "I go by Othello."

Anya nodded, "For now, we will go by brother and sister, and I go by Rookery aunt. No one must know until I tell you when it is time. The time must not be altered, Goliath and the others will have their place go on, or you all will not have a home to go to."

Younger Othello looked at her, "Will we be safe?"

Anya stood up, waving her hands as the boulder moved, the gargoyles gasped as to see their rookery mother frozen at night, Anya turned to them, "I will place you here in this cave along with others from the clan."

Othello looked at her, "What about you? You will be frozen in stone like us."

Anya shook her head, "I can stone sleep at will, but I can only hold it off of a while, then I must stone sleep like the rest of you."

Othello looked at her, "We trust you. What do we do now?"

Anya shrugged her shoulders, "We wait, and that is what I did with Grace, your rookery mother. She and I waited for the time that I had to warn her. We knew from what Hudson told us is that she never woke from a stone sleep."

Younger Desdemona looked at her, "When does it happened?"

Anya rubbed her chin, "It didn't happened until September 994, and right now it is winter of 993, so when fall starts coming around. I will get things ready to protect you all."

They nodded as they continued their talk as soon as they were finished, they went back to the castle where younger Demona was growling at younger Goliath, "Our rookery brother plans to steal our sister from her love trying to trick you two into fighting."

Anya walked to younger Demona, "Rookery nephew was talking with me, and your rookery brother and sister. They have been with me all night talking."

Younger Goliath looked younger Demona, she sighed, looking at younger Iago, and younger Othello, "I am sorry for causing trouble for you, my rookery brothers."

It was going to be a long six months as they went on with their business. The gargoyles went along their business celebrating the holidays including the New Year. Younger Iago walked over to Anya as some of the gargoyles were enjoying the rum. The trio were laughing as Bronx was getting tispy from the rum that one of the gargoyles poured for him. Anya was sighing, she wondered if her father was okay back in 2007, she had been gone for a seven months, but it felt a like a century. Iago sat next to her, "You said that you know about my mate, what she like is?"

Anya looked at younger Iago, he was much happier, and everyone notice a change, they thought it was the return of the missing Rookery Aunt's return that Iago had changed. Anya smiled as she pulled out a drawing of Megan when she is reading a book. She showed it to Iago, Iago smiled, "She looked beautiful, does she know about me?"

Anya shook her head, "I didn't know you at the time, for you had disappeared, before we were there, but I sense that there was something that Megan was missing in her life, and now I think it is you. When I touched you I sense the other part of Megan's soul aura in you. She was the missing part that you were trying to find here in this time."

Younger Iago nodded as he handed back the drawing to Anya, everything that belonged with Anya or that was brought with her was returned, for they didn't want anyone else knowing about the future until they were there. Younger Iago looked at the sky, "Only five more moons until we sleep."

Anya nodded, "Soon you will be with Megan, your love."

Younger Iago looked at his feet, "Do you think she will like me?"

Anya looked at him, and smiled, "Do a courtship, just earn her mother's and step – father's approval, they didn't deal with your other self, Goliath and the others did."

Younger Iago sighed, "I am changing for the good, being like Goliath and my rookery brothers and protecting the people we have sworn to protect."

Anya just wished that the time would speed up, but she didn't want to push it. She would have to wait until it was time for her to engage her plan. Everyone was enjoying the time of peace when the fall started coming around, she looked toward the moon. It wasn't a full moon yet. She was watching Robbie, and younger Demona, they were getting talking real good. She was looking at the Vikings each time to see who they were fighting. It was three nights before the full moon, the day of the Wyvern clan massacre. Younger Demona and Robbie were talking, she went off to find younger Othello, younger Desdemona, and younger Iago sitting on one of the towers. She flew up there as they jerked in surprised as she flew in front of them. Younger Iago was sitting on one of the blocks looking toward younger Othello as Anya flew in front of him, he jerked back. Younger Iago landed with a thud on his back, as he groaned as he looked up at the smiling Anya who was crouching down on his sitting spot.

She tilted her head, still smiling, "Surprised you, didn't I?"

Younger Iago blushed as he stood up, "What is going on?"

Anya looked at them, "It is time, for me to prepare for the day."

They nodded as they were thinking of suggestions on what to do, when Anya yawned, she scratched her head, she winced at how dirty it had become. It looked like dirty reddish – brown. She stuck her tongue out as she pulled a piece of hair, it looked horrible. She couldn't wait to go back to the future, where there was a thing called showers. Anya looked at the sky, "What will make your clan go into the caves?"

Younger Othello was scratching the back of head, where Anya could hear the electric building up, then he touched the block of the tower, shocking himself. He winced, when Iago saw that, he snapped his fingers, "Lightning storms, horrible lightning storms."

Anya blinked, "What do you mean horrible lightning storms?"

Othello was thinking when he laughed, "The clan that was visiting us from the Score clan, one gargoyle wouldn't listen to Mentor, when he said don't fight during a storm, well, he got shocked. We were pretty young, and from then on we learned don't fight during a lightning storm. Our clan know when a storm starts up that is building up a lightning storm, we run to shelter to the cave."

She nodded as she had to planned this when Goliath have left, and start the storm, but make it where it disappears. The next night is when the Vikings attacked, and they left. Goliath and Hudson went out after Anya saw him telling the Trio and Bronx go down to the rookery. Anya watched as younger Demona tried to warn Othello and Desdemona, but she stopped. Anya glared at younger Demona as she flew off. The Vikings were ready themselves as the gargoyles ready themselves for a stone sleep. Anya flew high into the high and lit up the pre – dawn sky with a lightning storm like no other. The gargoyles fled in fright as they quickly rushed down into the caves as they heard the horrible clashing of the lightning and thunder.

The gargoyles were safely in the caves as she counted them. She was looking at them all as she let the storm linger a little as she watched the storm gently went away as the dawn came. She could feel the stone sleep coming, but she pushed off as she flew into the cave where the gargoyles were hunched back into the back of the cave where they can't be seen. Anya looked down to see younger Demona on the beach, just like she should be.

She had casted a spell that made copies of the gargoyle clan that looked like they were there. She looked at the group as she casted the spell again, "Dormiatis dum castellum nubes ascendat."

The spell was done, she had to wait for the others as their stone spell was done. She was looking at the sun as she went into her stone sleep. Night had fallen as she awoke before dusk as she looked up at the evening sky. She flew up into the castle where she could see everything. She saw from the tower everything to younger Demona crying out in rage as the Vikings then running away as she couldn't handle the guilt. Younger Demona glided off as Younger Goliath let out a roar at the sadness of his clan being gone. The group of gargoyles left to rescue Princess Katherine. It was a couple of hours later, then she saw Goliath bring them back to place them on their standing poses. She watched as Magus casted the spell one last time. She watched as Princess Katherine and Magus left with the eggs. The eggs would be safe with her. She made sure they were safe to Avalon. She would not mess with the eggs journey. She was waiting as Younger Demona coming back and throwing a fit, when she caught, "What have I – what have they done to you?"

She was going to place the blame on the humans. It was her fault now. She didn't tell them her plan, she was the one who was too greedy. Anya walked down with her wing folded around her like a cape. Younger Demona was looking at the faces of her clan, when she turned around to see the Rookery Aunt toward her.

Anya looked around her, she was happy that this was not the end result, Younger Demona bared her fangs at her, "How is it that you are alive?"

Anya looked at Demona, "Why is it that you are alive and not frozen in stone like your love?"

Demona roared, "The humans have done this to my clan, they have stolen our eggs, and now frozen my clan."

Anya blinked, as she sighed, "It is actually your fault, if you hadn't made a deal with Robbie, then they would have some warning and would able to save themselves, but you saved yourself hoping for the best for the clan to live through this, but now it is a masscure."

Demona howled, "You don't know anything. You came before our Rookery Mother died, and now you come now right before my clan is destroyed. You are the reason my clan is gone."

Anya shook her head, Demona wasn't getting it, "You are the guilty one. You are the one who caused this. I had notice to do with this in time you will learn to understand. Goodbye Demona, enjoy being alone. For that is what you will always be alone. Alone with your guilt. Alone with your sorrow. Alone with the pain. It is all on you."

Demona screamed an inhuman scream as she leaped toward Anya. Anya knew with her being a redhead she would get angry. She leaped up as the flames circled around her, she spoke, "Alone is all you'll known."

Anya fell into a muddy puddle during the rain of 997, she sighed as she looked around, she was still in Scotland. As she opened her wings as two gargoyles gasped to see a white gargoyle. It was Second and his mate as they went back to their leader to tell her about a new gargoyle. Second's mate was surprised when Demona shrieked, "I don't want her anywhere near here."

Anya had followed the two as she came around a tree and looked at Demona, "Oh, you don't want a gargoyle near you that is different."

Demona looked at her, "You are curse, twice you came to our clan, and twice it was destroyed because of you."

Anya looked at the small clan, "No, it is because of you that lives that were lost."

Second's mate was looking at the white gargoyle as she looked at the female who was so different, yet she was more knowledge than their leader. She walked over to the female as Anya looked down at this female that had the same wings like Lexington. She looked at her, Demona hissed at her, "If you go with this traitor, you will be dead for she is a curse."

The female gargoyle looked at her mate, then at the white gargoyle, then she looked into her eyes. She widen her eyes, her eyes were old, and had seen much death. Second walked over to his mate, "My love, what are you thinking?"

The female gargoyle looked at Anya, she turned toward her mate, "There is kindness, I am going with her."

Demona laughed, "You are only sacrificing your life."

Anya looked at the gargoyles that she was talking to, it was not their time yet to be saved, she would be saved, but for now she would have the female gargoyle go with her. Anya took to the sky as the female gargoyle followed. Anya looked at the gargoyle, "What made up your mind?"

The gargoyle looked at her, "Your eyes."

Anya nodded, when the female gargoyle spoke again, "Sacrifice."

Anya lifted an eyebrow, "Huh?"

The gargoyle spoke, "Sacrifice. I want that as my name. I have heard of gargoyles having names, and some that don't. My mate's name is Second that is all our leader calls him."

Anya blinked, as she nodded so this is the gargoyle that would have died in the war against the humans. Anya sighed as she fled back to Wyvern castle. Hope knew what she was doing after all, she wouldn't have brought her close to the gargoyle clan that Demona was the leader of. Anya sighed as they reached the cave under Wyvern castle. Sacrifice saw the frozen gargoyles as Anya said, "Tomorrow night I will tell you, for now we will sleep."

Anya kneeled down as she fell into a stone sleep. She was so tired. She wanted to go home to her family, she wanted to see her father, his laughing face. She wanted to eat her brother's cooking, talk girl talk with her sister – in – law. She wanted to be with the family that she called her clan. She wanted to go home. Sacrifice froze as the sun rose, but Anya slowly turned to stone in case of danger. As the stone covered her face, a tear slid down her face. She was homesick.

Anya reads the finishing part: Wow, I am like trying to save the gargoyles from doom.

Me: No, for you are protecting your father's clan from exist. They are part of his clan.

Anya nodded: Okay folks, you know the drill like any fanfiction, favoritive, review, and follow the story to see where we go. Also how many pages was this?

Me wringing out my hands and rubbing my wrists: About seventeen pages, long chapter I have every wrote in a long while. I have to said I never thought I could kept a idea going, but there is more to come. Ouch!

Anya looked at the down Sexyshewolf as she was on the floor on her back: You sat too long in the chair.

Me frown: Thank you, Captain Obvious

Anya smiled: You're welcome.

Me frown as I sit up and sit back in chair: See you folks in the next chapter, if you got a question or worries message me, so I can fix it. Also I have been doing research on this story, so don't freak out. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Anya was yawning as she looked up at the folks, she smiled: Welcome back, it's good to see you.

Me looking like a drowned dog: Why you look like cheerful?

Anya points to crowd: They came back.

Me wide awake: Hey everyone, welcome. Wow, chapter 4! I must be doing a good work to have this many people to read this story.

Anya rolling her eyes: Don't be so cheeky!

Me glaring at her, if I was a cat, my fur standing on end: What would you suggest then?

Anya smiled: Thank them, after all if it was them reading your story, then you wouldn't have a story at all to write.

Me blinked: For once, she has a point.

Anya nodded, then realized what I said: Hey

Me: Thank you, everyone! For reading my story, hope you enjoy Chapter 4. You want to do it.

Anya nodded: Sure. Gargoyles belong to Disney, and Greg… Greg… What is the last name of the guy that created Gargoyles?

My eyes widen, lifting up notes, and other things: I will have to get back to you on that one, oh, don't forget.

Anya smiled as she went side to side in her rolling chair: OC's belong to Sexyshewolf, they came from her mind, which by the way is full of mazes.

Me halfway in a file cabinet half my body is hidden: I heard that!

A book is thrown in her direction after she ducks, she laughs as she looks toward the folks: Anyway enjoy the story. Any questions or worries, review, follow, favorite. We love those.

~~ One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect – frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again! We are defenders of the night. We are Gargoyles! ~~

Anya opens her eyes as she roared dusting off her stone flakes as Sacrifice woke up, she shook her entire body in order to get rid of the flakes. Anya started walking toward the back of the cave where the Wyvern clan was. Sacrifice looked toward the frozen gargoyles, "Gargoyles sleeping at night, how is this possible?"

Anya looked around the group, "They are under a spell that I saved them from a massacre."

Sacrifice looked at Anya, "Our leader told us that were clan was wiped out due to Vikings is her clan. You rescue them."

Anya nodded, "In a thousand years or more, the spell will be broken."

Sacrifice looked at Anya, "Can you the spell again and bring my mate here so he can be with me? I want to be with my old clan."

Anya nodded as she casted the spell again, she looked at the happy Sacrifice when flames went around her again. She was dropped in a foggy place, she was walking toward the Macbeth castle. She looked to see that it was Demona's gargoyles that were guarding the castle. They looked down at her, she walked through the open gates under a cloak as she saw the gargoyles that she named Chomp and Chaw, who were sniffing the air. She smiled as they ran over to her, she opened her arms kneeling down. She laughed as the jolt of their bodies against hers threw off her hood. Macbeth looked away from talking to Demona to see that a white gargoyle was wearing a cloak. Demona looked down to see Rookery Aunt.

She roared as she glided down as Anya opened her wings flying up, they circled one another in the air. Second and some of the other gargoyles that were new to this gargoyles. The ones who had meet her, knew her, and was smiling. Second was worried, where was Sacrifice. Second was surprised when the white gargoyle, "Betrayer!"

Demona roared throwing a hand out slashing Anya across the upper arm on the bicep, "No, you won't be a curse to my clan."

Anya kicked her in the stomach as Demona was thrown into a pile of fresh hay. Anya quickly healed the flesh as she flew over to the rest of her father's clan. The other gargoyles were scared of her as a small gargoyle came up to her, Anya recognized Grace's features in this hatchling. Second looked at her, "My mate, she is safe?"

Anya nodded and smiled, "She is resting her wings."

Demona screamed as she looked at Anya, a gargoyle that had the same features as Brooklyn walked forward, "It's been so long, what you are doing here?"

Anya had to think of a way to word this, "I meet survivors of the Wyvern clan, we must go. They are planning to move away from Scotland."

Five gargoyles were following her as she flew back to the cave as she looked at the screaming Demona, "I won't allow you to take my clan."

The clan stayed with her, but there was nearly thirty gargoyles. A gargoyle with gold skin and two horns pointed back, "We don't need them, and they are old. They can't live through a fight."

Demona nodded as Chomp and Chaw chased after the six gargoyles. Anya made Chomp and Chaw stay on the castle looking over the cliff as she showed the way to cave where the gargoyles were sleeping. The five gargoyles were looking at the sleeping gargoyles, Second walked over to his mate, his mate had a smile on her face. She was looking toward the entrance, and was holding out her hands, he whispered, "What sorcery is this?"

Anya spoke, "She is a stone sleep, but she will wake up. I promise you, and you will be together again."

The five gargoyles looked at her, when she suddenly casted the spell surprising them. Then she called for the two gargoyle beast as they were whimpering when their friends were asleep. They were surprised when Anya casted the spell again. Suddenly flames were surrounded around her, as she was twirling and twisting as she was thrown too hard to concrete, when she realized this. She stood up to see a happy Brooklyn lifted her up and twirled her around. She was rolling her head as she tried to stop the spinning. Brooklyn was hugging her as everyone rushed to see what was going on.

Angela was crying as Brooklyn backed away to hug her sister, she was crying very hard. Goliath and Hudson were smiling as they walked toward the group as Broadway and Lexington ran in, cheering, "You did it!"

Anya was happy, it had worked, she gave hugs, when Elisa looked at her strangely, and Anya held her hands up and waving her hands up and down, "Scotland, all they had was rain, and more rain and wind."

Hudson started to laugh as he was holding his belly as Anya threw the cloak at him, "The only thing that saved me was that cloak, it came in handy."

Tigre came in waving his hand in front of his nose, "Man, what stinks in here…"

Tigre stared at the stranger than recognized Anya through the mud, then he started laughing as he was holding his gut as he fell down. Elisa blinked, as Anya started growling, "That's it! I have had a year without showers or having a good meal. I taking a shower, someone bring me my clothes."

Anya stomped off as Angela followed her, yelling back to her father, "I'll find out where the others are at?"

Anya was taking off Angela's dress as she pulled her hair free from the achy ponytail that she had to keep it in, it was tired from all the dirt, and was nearly dead. She petted her hair as she went to the shower stall and turned the knobs. She ducked herself under the waterfall of steaming warm water. She sighed as the water wash over her body. She was shampooing her hair as she brought in her bathing supplies. She pulled a brush through her hair washing away the dirt and grime that was being drained away by the water. She was finishing the entire mess called her hair as she fling it backwards. Angela was watching her as she was surprised that Angela felt at peace as long she was near water.

Anya was washing the grime away from her body and wings that were fluttering trying to get every last drop of dirt out of her wings. Anya was sighing as her skin felt clean. She kept clean, and she felt not so tired. She walked out of the shower stall to see Angela holding out a towel. Anya smiled as she wrapped her body with the towel. Angela looked at her, she had some new scars, when she notice just some barely fresh healed scars, "Who did that?"

Anya looked at her, "Your mom, even in the 11th century had a temper, and she saw me as a curse due to my white skin."

Angela bit her lip, "I am sorry that my mother caused you pain."

Anya laughed, "If she ever attacks, she will have to face her guilt."

Angela looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Anya looked up at Angela as she pulled a comb through her hair as it moved to help her comb itself. Anya smiled, "There in our father's birthplace. They are in a stone sleep."

Angela was crying as she was smiling, "My father's rookery brothers and sisters are alive. My mate and his brothers wouldn't feel so alone."

Anya smiled, "We can protect the second better."

Angela was smiling as Anya was putting on a black corset that she could weaved her wings through, as she pulled on a black ruffle skirt that went to her knees. She put on fingerless gloves and a spike necklace. She was looking like a Goth as she walked out of the bathroom feeling refresh. She walked into the kitchen getting some food. Broadway was cooking as Brooklyn sat next to her as he looked at her, "You look beautiful."

Hudson walked in sitting across from her, "Now we remember you. Brooklyn nearly collapsed due to remember when he was young meeting you."

Anya laughed, "I couldn't believe that it was you that I first meet, when you were young, and meet you when I came here."

Goliath walked in with Elisa, "Where is the clan?"

Anya smiled, "They are in the home of our ancestors."

Goliath smiled, "The caves."

She nodded as she turned to Hudson, "Grace is a healing spell along with the stone sleep."

Hudson lifted a brow ridge, Anya slapped her forehead, "Sorry, Grace and I gave a name for herself. She knows that I am from the future. We gave your mate a name."

Hudson smiled as he wiped a tear away, "You were able to save her."

Anya was nodding, "The healing spell was the injury as a hundred years passed, it slowly moved out of her back, so by now the arrow is out of her back."

Brooklyn was smiling as the Trio looked at her, she lifted a brow, Brooklyn smiled, and "It's good to have you back Rookery Aunt."

Anya sighed as she hit her forehead on the table, "Oh, my gargoyles! Do you know how hard it was not to call you all, not by your names it was hard. I had to learn Mentor, hatchlings, and Rookery Mother. Rookery Brother, oh my gargoyles, it was hard! Grace figured it out, I don't know how she knew it."

Hudson looked at her, and laughed, "It is because you were a white gargoyle. When a white gargoyle appears it, it means good fortunate. We thought it was bad luck, but after you would come back you came before a death."

Anya smiled, "I got the clan that left our clan. I got the members, before there was any deaths. I have joined the two clans back together."

Hudson was smiling, "Our clan is back alive."

Anya nodded, "I will go with Xanotos, and we will go back to Wyvern Hill and we will bring home our clan."

The Manhattan clan poured some water into glasses as they raised them to the air, "To Wyvern Clan!"

Anya lifted her clan, "To the Manhattan clan of 2058 joining back with our families to a better future. We are back to our roots to live with our families to our family rejoining with our love ones. To the Manhattan clan and the Wyvern Clan with history that will be told for years to come."

They did another toast as Goliath looked at the soon to be approaching dawn, Anya looked at Tigre and her clan, and "You guys were worried about me, weren't you?"

Everyone laughed as Chirp chirped, "We learned how to stone sleep."

Anya's eyes widen, "When?"

Tigre looked at her, "When you were time traveling, we were able to go to stone sleep after Kiba accidently cast a stone sleep spell."

Anya looked at Owen, Owen bowed, "We figured that if we have visitors, they wouldn't have to rush to go into hiding, so Kiba and I developed a spell that gave the stone sleep, but at will."

Kiba thrust his fist into the air, "Just like you, so that if we had trouble. We can still protect the clan."

Anya smiled, as Beth walked over, "Now we get to sleep like you."

Tigre laughed, "When it first happened, it was weird."

Anya laughed, as she folded her wings over her shoulders, waving the air, "You get used to it."

The clan started walking over to the tower, where Goliath took his place at the top. Hudson was under him while Bronx and Lexington was on Hudson's right, while Angela and Broadway was on his left. Anya sat on Angela's left when Brooklyn looked at Anya, Tigre tapped his arm on Brooklyn's shoulder. Brooklyn looked at Tigre as Tigre lifted his chin at Anya. Brooklyn smiled as he walked over to Anya, "Is this spot taken?"

Anya smiled, "I wouldn't mind the company."

Brooklyn smiled as Anya sat on the brick. Megan and Kiba got on Brooklyn's left as Chirp and Beth went with Tigre as he got on a brick, he crouched as he looked at Lexington, "Still haven't figure out how to pose."

Lexington rubbed his chin, "Take a battle stance that you use in battle."

Tigre uncovered his wings as he pulled out of his battle hammers, he took a battle stance of one hammer up and the other swinging down. Lexington gave a thumbs – up, "Nice!"

Chirp flapped her wings as she tried getting rid of the fluffy wings, she chirped as Beth was tried to crawl onto a brick as Tigre reached over and lifted her onto one as Chirp stood under Tigre. Hudson was chuckling as he saw the group get ready. He smiled, "It is starting to feel like home."

Anya stood up as the wind started to gently blow, it pushed her dress back against her legs. Anya stood tall as a proud warrior as her hair pulled itself out of a clip, it was riding the winds. She unfurled her wings as they stood tall against her back. The contrast against between white and black were amazing as she looked at her family, "I will be more happy, father once we have the clan back together, now I understand why you wanted our family back together. It is great as a small group, but when you have a clan together, it is wonderful."

Anya looked at Brooklyn, "It is also wonderful to have a mate that is the same age as me instead of younger."

Brooklyn had a surprised on his face as he smiled then took his stance. Anya threw her wings up as they pointed to the air as she pulled out her staff as she pointed the spear toward the city. As she roared, Tigre and the others roar with her as the others were confuse, when they heard what they said, "Manhattan!"

They roared, "Manhattan!"

As they froze, Elisa was laughing as Goliath was smiling as he froze, Toni walked around them all to check on the future clan. Elisa was smiling, "How are they doing?"

Toni was typing away on his computer, "They are doing wonderful. I think this will help them. They get easily bored, they use to battle, and due city patrols, also they would check the walls to see if there were any cracks."

Elisa looked at her daughter as she tried to get a roar out, then she looked toward her niece, she smiled as she looked at her family, soon it would get bigger as she looked toward Othello's and Desdemona's spots. She smiled as they would be back.

Elisa sighed as she walked into the office to see Matt writing down a report, Elisa sat down as she looked at Matt. Matt looked up as he smiled, "How's Chirp?"

Elisa laughed, people thought Matt was talking about a bird that he had gotten, for Elisa would tease him, "Upset that you had to work very hard. She worried about you."

Matt smiled, Chirp's and Matt's bond had gotten better, now that Matt understood that the way she talks is with Morse code. Matt and Elisa was writing down reports when they got a call. A man suddenly appeared out of thin air in a grocery store.

Matt and Elisa walked over to see a man in handcuffs as he looked toward them, "I have to say it has been awhile, but not really, when we haven't meet."

Matt looked at Elisa, then at Elisa looked at him, "Do we know you?"

He smiled, "You know Anya."

Elisa and Matt quickly pulled out their guns, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "Oh, didn't they tell you? I'm an old friend, my name is Sec."

Elisa frowned, "We were told if we ever meet you to shoot you."

They slowly checked to make sure that his fingers were wrapped in duct tape, and that his hands were behind his back. Cuffs were put on his ankles as they put him in the back of Elisa's car. They took his to Wyvern castle to the dungeons, where Anya can be the one to deal with him.

As the day went on, it was quiet as Elisa and Matt were waiting for dusk to approach, Matt looked at them, and "I don't know how you got to it."

Elisa smiled, "I got used to it."

She looked up to see Anya started to crack as she pulled herself close as the sun went down, the others start to crack, then Anya let out a howl as she threw her wings and arms open. Anya's stone shell broke open, she dusted off the flakes as everyone was doing the same. Goliath was looking at Anya, "When do you plan to leave to get the others."

Anya looked at Goliath, "Tonight. Owen and I are trying to think, when the best time to leave will."

Elisa heard this and walked up to Anya, "Sec is here."

Anya frowned, "How did he get here?"

Elisa and Anya left as Tigre snorted, "That man is half of what Anton was, but he does have some good, but in the wrong place."

Anya walked to the cell door as she looked at Sec, "What are you doing here?"

Sec looked up and smiled, "I figured out how to time travel, but I wanted to know how to be a good man. Our world is starting to change, but I wanted to come help. I want to prove that I'm not father."

Anya listened as his words are true. He was being for real. Anya took the tape and cuffs off as he walked behind Anya. Anya walked up to Toni as Sec bowed to his brother, "Forgive me, big brother for my past behavior. I have wronged you in ways and against the clan. I want to move away from the path that father had set himself upon."

The group that knew Sec were shocked at the difference as Sec was acting. Anya smiled, "Sec, it's good to have you in the family, but you must listen to your brother. He has gotten himself off the path of evil, now he has devoted himself to a lift of good."

Sec smiled, "The future is changing, just by you being here. You must be doing something good."

Anya smiled, "The future will come, and we will be ready for it."

Owen was getting plans ready as he came looking for Goliath and Anya, as Sec was getting moved into his rooms. He was comfortable as he was listening and Toni were being the brothers they always wanted to be.

Owen found Anya talking to Goliath, "Sec is sincere, besides he was trying to get away from Anton when he was young, but his father had his claws around him as he got older."

Owen looked at Anya, "Who are you planning to take with you?"

Anya was looking at the group, "A leader has to be here for the clan."

Goliath nodded, "It will not be easy to load them."

Anya nodded as she looked Goliath and Tigre, "How about Tigre and you, Goliath come with me?"

Tigre nodded, "I got no problem with that."

Goliath nodded, "It will be good to see everyone, even though they are in stone sleep."

Anya was looking at Owen, "So when do we leave?"

Owen pushed his glasses, "In the morning, we can leave."

Anya nodded, as she was looking at Brooklyn, "It isn't going to be that bad."

The morning came, and they loaded on a cargo ship that was heading for Scotland, everyone was worried about the three as they were going through a rough storm. Scotland was starting to be morning as the three went into stone sleep. The next night they were in the cave, Anya wondered how was she going to get them up there. She knew that the cave would be the safest place, but she didn't know how to get them up there.

As she looked at the sea, if they were dropped, they were be broken. They looked up, it would be a long night taking them up there. Owen hired a crane as a basket was lower. The three gargoyles were loading the smaller gargoyles up as they were able to get ten gargoyles on the cart. The crane pulled them as they glided on the winds up to the cliffs.

They loaded the ten gargoyles on the cargo ship as sun came up, the three gargoyles took a break and slept through the day. As night came they got back to work as Owen ran the crane, as they took the remaining twelve gargoyles up two by two. They were able to get all twenty – two gargoyles up on the cargo ship shutting the door. Anya was looking around as she looked for something, Tigre notice that she was looking for something. Anya started to glide around the cliffs as Goliath and Tigre watched her. As Anya was about to go up, when a laser beam came out of nowhere hitting Anya in the back. Anya roared as she started to fall out of the sky. Goliath and Tigre dived down the cliff, Tigre going after Anya, and Goliath going after Demona, who was laughing as she was taking another aim when Goliath tackled her.

Demona turned to him, "Why are you protecting this gargoyle, she is the reason why our clan died!"

Goliath shook his head, "She saved our clan."

Anya was caught by Tigre as they glided through the air. Anya was having a hard time breathing as Tigre helped her up to the cliffs. Owen came to her side as Anya was coughing up blood. Anya was coughing as Goliath drove Demona away, as he looked to see Anya coughing blood. She was finally coughed up a small spear head. She finally stopped coughing as her wound healed. Goliath kneeled down to her, "Are you alright?"

Anya nodded as she stood up, "I knew something was off. I should have figured it was at me. Demona thought it was because of me that the clan was being destroyed. She claimed that I was a curse to the clan."

Goliath looked at the clan that were in a peaceful stone sleep, "You were not a curse, and you were a blessing in disguise as a white gargoyle."

Anya smiled, "This my father's clan, I had to save them by anyway I could."

Goliath shook his head, "Not your father's clan, but also your clan."

Anya smiled as Tigre looked at the clan, "Why don't we go home to our clan?"

Anya and Goliath laughed as the three got on the plane, as the sun rose, Owen and David's men worked as they unloaded the gargoyles onto the courtyard. They were separated into two groups. Anya's and Goliath's woke before the Wyvern clan. Brooklyn and the others watched as they hoped it worked when cracks started to appear on them. They held their breath, then let it go when they heard roars and howls. Everyone was stretching and rubbing their necks as they looked around their surroundings. Othello, Desdemona and Iago smiled as they had memories of what happened when they were robots. The others were puzzled, as Anya walked to the group, Sacrifice ran to Anya, "Anya! You did it!"

Grace roared, and stood up as she walked over to Anya, "Anya! You are okay."

The two females hugged Anya as the others smiled, "Rookery Aunt is here."

Anya smiled, "You all are very confused, let me put it simple. I will tell you all a story, and everyone will now, what I have done."

They trusted her as they sat down, listening to her, "The year is 2007, nearly a thousand years from your time give or take. You have been under a magic spell."

Some of the gargoyles were muttering, when Grace stood up, "Anya is from a different time. She rescue me from death, we have been rescued from death."

A gargoyle that looked like Brooklyn stood up, he had two thick strands of hair that were in front of his ears, spoke, "How did you rescue us from death?"

Anya sighed, "The storm."

Goliath started walking into the courtyard, "The Vikings had strike during the day, if she hadn't rescued and made the storm appear. Our clan wouldn't have been alive. You were dead when she came to our clan, but if she hadn't went to the past to rescue our clan, you would have been killed. There were seven of us in the clan that were still alive."

Anya was looking at the clan, as they nodded, Grace smiled, "Where are the others?"

Brooklyn and others came into the courtyard, they gasped, as Brooklyn was walking toward the clan, "Since we have been here, it has been thirteen years since our sleep spell."

Othello was smiling, "It is good to see you, Anya."

The others were so confused, but they were happy to not have a death like that. Anya was yawning, as the gargoyle explored the castle and the others were helping them figure out what was in this time. Anya was standing in the courtyard with her wings caped around her shoulders, when a foot strike her in the back. She grunted as she fell to the ground, she rolled landing on her feet as she pulled out a dagger. She looked to see it was Demona. Demona smirked, "You think I am going to let you destroy Goliath's clan. I won't let you. You are the reason that we lost our Rookery Mother."

Anya notice that the gargoyles were hiding themselves in the shadows as they listening. Anya growled, "I came to warn her. You were the one who was interested in his magic. You are the one responsible for everything. You betrayed the humans you sworn to protect. You never gave a warning to your clan. You betrayed Macbeth to his enemy, in return he betrayed you to destroy your clan."

Demona howled, "So what if I betrayed the humans. The castle, the cliff was our home. They built on top of our home."

Anya stood up shouting, "If the cliff was your home, why didn't you go back with your clan? Why betrayed Macbeth?"

Demona growled, "Goliath was there. He was going to betray us."

Anya growled, "You betrayed Macbeth, because you heard wrong. He was trying to teach his son that you need to listen to all sides."

Demona growled as she started to raise the sword she had in her hand, when a voice stopped her, "Rookery Daughter?"

Demona turned to see Grace had her wings caped around her, Demona was trembling, "No, it's impossible. You never woke from your stone sleep."

Grace held her arms out, "You betrayed us to learn magic from that evil man."

Demona backed away when Desdemona, and Othello came through a walkway, "You tried to warn us, but why you didn't?"

Desdemona looked at her, "You were a coward."

Demona shook her head as tears fell down her face, "She is a curse. Our clan died."

Iago stood up from his hiding place, "You betrayed the humans we sworn to protect. They swore to protect us."

Second stood up, "We swore to protect Macbeth's castle, our new home."

Sacrifice stood up on the wall, "She saved my life, because of you. I was supposed to be dead in a battle, but she saved my life."

One by one the twenty – two gargoyles along with Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson and the others. Angela held back for her moment, when Anya shouted, "Why didn't you help Princess Katherine with the eggs?"

Demona gulped as she looked around at the clan, she cried out, "They stole our eggs."

Angela stood up, "Were you ashamed of you wrong doing that you couldn't face us?"

Anya stood up as she pulled out her staff thumping the ground, everyone could see Demona's sins. The spell learning from the Archmage. The betrayal from Wyvern castle, then the Macbeth betrayal and the deal she made with him. Anya screamed as she pulled out scenes of her times dealing with Demona. A fight that Demona had an electric whip slashing at Anya as she was howling, "Half – breed! You are not a gargoyle."

Anya was a child, as Anya was screaming for someone to help her as she was protecting a baby Tigre. Anya was in another scene as Demona stabbed a dagger into her heart, Anya was barely five year old. She dropped from the air as Demona was laughing, "You will never be as strong as the worthless Hudson."

Anya was older as the scars were very fresh as she flew through the air holding newly hatched Megan. Megan was barely born as Demona howled, "Give me the monster! She is not one of us."

Demona was howling, when Macbeth had a gargoyle suit on, he tackled her, then flew next to Anya. Anya looked at him, she smiled as she held her arm out, and Macbeth clasped her forearm. An enemy of my enemy is my friend. Anya was barely twenty – one, but the age of ten. Anya was fighting sword to sword against Demona as Demona pushed her to the ground, "Half – breed! Servant to the humans. Trash!"

Anya thumped the ground again as she looked at Demona, "You continue on this path of destroying humans and you will end up like a monster."

Demona let out a howling shriek, "The humans betrayed us."

Anya pulled one scene that she had witness herself, Demona stiffen when she heard, "What have I …What have they done to you?"

Anya looked at her, "You didn't want to acknowledge your mistake. You could have known your daughter from the time she hatched. You could have been a Rookery Mother to the eggs, but you chose to run away. You been alone on this path that you have taken."

Demona suddenly pulled out a handgun and shot Anya right between the eyes. Tigre roared, as Brooklyn roared, when Demona threw smoke bombs at those trying to catch her. Anya fell to the ground as Elisa ran to her side. Tigre came to her side as he listen to her heart. It was slowing down, Tigre was shaking, and "Sister…big sister…no you can't die on us like this. This wasn't a battle that you fought to protect. You said that we will always have each other to lean on."

Brooklyn was next to her, "No, I can't lose you. You can't leave us. You are a gargoyle of this clan."

Grace was crying as Hudson held onto her, Desdemona was held by Othello, as Megan was standing by Iago, turned into his chest, and he held her, patting her back. Broadway was holding Angela as they were crying. Everyone was crying as they looked at her cold body. Owen brought out a stretcher as Elisa with tears in her eyes slid her hand down over Anya's eye shutting them. Toni walked over as he saw that Hope was laying on her master's chest. She hadn't spoken the whole time that this was going on.

Brooklyn and Tigre put her on the stretcher, when Megan looked at her, "How are we going to bury her body?"

Hudson looked at Megan, "Gargoyles have a Wind ceremony."

Kiba was holding Beth, "Anya would have liked that."

Owen and Alex were wiping away their tears, "Tell us what to do, and we can get it ready for you."

A kiln that was large enough for a body. Alex was wiping away his tears as David and Fox were also. They had gotten to know Anya when they played chess.

Goliath helped set Anya in the pit as Angela and the others put her in a white dress that was long, it had long white sleeves with blue swirls printed on it. A long skirt that had blue swirls on the bottom. They braided the lifeless hair into two braids laying them over each shoulder. Fox brought a tiara of real gold as her place the crown on her head, it fitted perfectly. Elisa looked at her, "Why a crown?"

Fox smiled, "Somehow, she always beaten me when she uses her queen."

Hudson stood at the top of the kiln a torch by his side as he held it, "The youngsters that have never seen the Wind Ceremony. We burn the body to have the ashes, which we spread in the wind to glide with the wind to have them as a part of us. For they will always be a part of us. We said a few words about the person in honor of their memory. I will go first, Anya, the sweet lass was not only a strong gargoyle. She was my daughter, she was my blood. I got to know her for she came from the future to be with me. She was leaving behind a dying world to save her future and in the end us. Anya was known to her people as Anastasia Hudson, the daughter of a gargoyle."

Hudson gave the torch to Grace, "Grace that is the name we came up with for me. She wanted to help in the Rookery, but only the Rookery Mother, so she came up with the name Rookery Aunt as a name for a sister to the Rookery Mother. If she hadn't come when she did, I wouldn't be alive today. Anya was an amazing woman, she was kind and protective to the child. She could have been a mother herself. Anya, if you had lived, I would help you with any eggs that you would have had."

Grace pass the torch to Sacrifice, "Anya, if she hadn't meet me, then I wouldn't have been alive. I was supposed to die in battle. I trusted her due to the kindness in her eyes. I never seen anyone with so much kindness. I am with my mate, due to her."

Sacrifice gave it to Othello, "It was strange to see a white gargoyle, but we thought of her as a strange. A gargoyle out in a storm, the winds were harsh that winter. She had the hatchlings near her as she would help them. She had protected the Trio from the Archmage before he came to be the wizard of the castle. She was a Rookery Mother without knowing it. She saved my Rookery Brother Iago from tearing Desdemona and I apart. Now Iago is a change gargoyle."

Othello handed the torch to Iago, "She was a fighter, but also a great listener. She listen to me, as she drove the loneliness away from my heart. It was hard to know that she was there as I did a horrible thing, but she talked with me on how to forgive myself and now I have a better chance of understanding my brother and finding my own mate."

Othello passed the torch to Desdemona, "I was a gargoyle in steel as she put it when I meet her, but she treated me like a gargoyle like I was still flesh and blood. She only saw me as Desdemona, not a machine with a soul in it. She would talk with me as a person and give advice to me as Othello and I have trouble in the world not being able to touch the world or smell, but she helped us. She was a gargoyle, no matter what she said. She was a gargoyle at heart. Thank you for coming into my life, Rookery Aunt."

Desdemona wiped a tear away, as she passed it to the gargoyle that looked like Brooklyn, "Rookery Aunt or Anya as you are named. I was such a gargoyle that thought the world couldn't bring me down, but when Rookery Aunt took me to the side. I was taught a lesson, the world can crush you, but you must be stronger and learn to move on, and never let angry get ahold of you. Rookery Aunt gave me a name before she passed on, I am furthermore from this day on as Titan."

Titan gave the torch to his mate, "Rookery Aunt, I never thought I would see a white gargoyle, but you had beauty that would make any gargoyle jealous, but you never showed off that beauty. You had both inner and outer beauty. A gargoyle like you should have never died at such a young age. I thank you for the name that you have given me, Amazon."

Amazon sighed as she passed the torch on, it had been passed through the hands that may have not known her, but had seen her actions. They thought of her as an amazing person. Finally it was given to Tigre, Tigre took a breath as he slowly let it out, "Anya was no original gargoyle. She was our leader, she was a warrior that fought to protect those that she loves. She was kind, respectable, fearless, and smart. She was a leader like no other. She protected everyone since we were born. She knew that everyone deserve a second chance, and she was right to those who needed a second chance. Anya wasn't only our leader, but our sister. She was a mother, sister, and teacher. She taught us how to fight, survive in case she wasn't there. She was a smart woman that knew her enemies move before they knew it. She would fight like a devil, if her family was threaten. We have seen all sides of Anya, but one we didn't let to see was her angry side." Tigre shuddered at remembering when he was little and poured blue paint all over her.

Everyone laughed as Tigre continued, "I dropped blue paint over her, man, I wished I hadn't done that. We had a lightning storm for three weeks. She could hold a grudge…she may hold a grudge, but she forgive you if it was for a prank. She would help you improve the prank. She was the reason why I fought every day, I fought to protect her. I have failed in protecting her, but now she has given me the duty of protecting the clan."

Tigre held the torch as Megan touched it, "Anya was a mother to us, we were always been little butts, but we…I'm sorry I can't said anymore without choking up."

Kiba touched it as Megan stood beside Maggie, the mutants showed up to the Ceremony, as Kiba cleared his throat, "Anya was a gargoyle that had a strict, yet not strict rules. One thing was that you don't grab tails, I learned that by watching her throw her spikes. I learn never to pull on Tigre's and Anya's tail."

Kiba went over to Anya, and put a rose after Megan did. Beth stood beside Tigre and touched it, "Anya was best. She liked to play the violin when we found one. She use to sing lubb…sing night songs. She had a pretty voice when she sang made the flowers that we had grew. Anya was best."

Beth and Chirp laid a rose beside her, as Toni was the first of the humans to speak, "I meet Anya when I was with my father. I never thought I would meet someone beyond their years, but Anya had all the old people beat. She could act like a child, but when she need to get serious, she was. Anya had her own darkness. She was supposed to be a living weapon, but after seeing so much death. She wanted to be a protector, along with Tigre and Megan. They left the killing world, and then meet Kiba, Beth and Chirp. They meet me along the way. I was on the same path, Anya didn't have to said a word to me, but she held out her hand, and I accepted the friendship that she showed me. She drew me away from the darkness into the light that our world had fallen into."

Toni passed it to his brother, Sec, "Anya and I knew each other due to the path I was on. I came back to the past because of her already changing the future world. She is making it brighter. I saw her as an angel in disguise. She has power beyond that of a normal gargoyle. She could see into my words and knew that I was telling the truth. Thank you, Anya."

Sec passed it onto David, "I know I have done things in the past, I have meet the gargoyles, and now I meet Anya. She taught me that death happens to everyone, everything has a weakness. Age comes with wisdom, I have gained that, but one thing she has also taught me that I should be happy for the things I have."

David hugged his wife while holding the torch away from her body as he handed to her, Fox looked at Anya, a peaceful face that had the tiara covering the hole that was in the middle of her forehead, "Anya would always play chess with when David was away on business. She was able to play ten moves ahead of the game, I was amazed that every time she won is that she used her queen. I asked her, why use the queen? She told me that man may be a king, but it is women who care for the children. A woman who bare the child. A woman who changes her name to bare the man's name. A woman works hard to take care of her home. A woman knows how to get secrets out of men. A woman that uses her body as a tool. A woman uses herself to pay the bills. A woman is always known to be weak, but a woman is strong. A woman stands beside her man in any dangerous situation and you got a strong woman. She uses the queen to tell a story. Anya, thank you for showing me the truth. Women are strong too in every word."

Fox handed it to the crying Alex as she kneeled down, helping him hold it, "She knew me as a grown – up, and so we were friends in this time too. She could sing like opera singer, a rocker, and other things too. She was amazing, she tell stories like no one, and she had cool stories. Anya, I'll miss you."

Alex looked at Elisa as she was given the torch by Fox, "Anya gave me an amazing gift, she brought me my daughter that Goliath and I have. She is the most beautiful thing that there is. Anya raise her well. She has had hardship, but somehow has kept a smile on her face. Anya and I know that there has been hard things that it is like to be different. We understood that. Thank you, Anya."

Elisa handed it to Goliath, he looked at Anya, "Anya and I both knew what it is like to be a leader to have the weight of the world on you, but we also didn't see eye to eye. She was a young leader, and was able to keep her clan away just like I have. She is a leader that fought and kept her clan alive. She knew that coming her to the past would kept her clan alive, and away from danger."

Goliath passed it to Angela, "Anya and I got close as sisters, she never grew up with an older sister. She was always known as the older sister, big sister. She and I were good friends and amazing sisters. We would talk from everything to anything that came to our minds. She knew that this mission was risky, but she wanted to see her father's clan. She wanted to bring happiness to her father. Anya, thank you, litter sister."

Angela gently gave it to Lexington, "Anya was a technology pro, even if she was from the future, and she was able to use the computers that we had. She was a pro with the computers, when I explained something in computer terms, she was able to explain it to others and they would understand. Thank Anya for being here."

Lexington handed the torch to Broadway, "Anya was able to help me improve on my recipes, and find some new ones. She even helped me lost the remaining weight that I had trouble with. She is a miracle worker. She was one that would taste my food when I was trying something. She has an iron stomach, as she told me, I need to add contrast, but keep it simple. Thank you, Anya for helping me become a better cook, and also a better mate."

Lastly it was Brooklyn's turn as the torch was given to him, "Anya was the woman I fell in love with. We were going to become mates next fall, but now that it will never happened. I think I fell in love with her, when I meet her when I was a child. I would be heartbroken every time she was gone, yet somehow she never changed, but after I got to see her when she came here. I had fallen in love with her, she was a beauty that was rare. A fighter, yet lover. She was yin and yang with herself. I fell in love with her, the first moment I saw her. She was a woman that could be the one for me. I love you, Anya."

Brooklyn looked at Hudson as he nodded, everyone place their roses in the kiln as Brooklyn waited till the last ones was put down. He looked at the silent Hope, as he walked toward the kiln. He leaned down giving a last kiss to Anya on the tiara that Fox gave her. Everyone moved away as he glided up as he drove down, he threw the torch as lighten up the kiln. Anya's body began to burn, everyone was in the air as the ashes were sent into the air. They flew into them as the wind began to carry them. The human were given skin tight gargoyle suited and glided in the air to fight alongside the gargoyles.

Tigre and the children were doing nose dives as Anya would have for a common comrade, they may have been comrades for evil, but they didn't know any better. Anya would have given them a show to show that they were not forgotten, soon everyone joined in. Everyone twirled, twisted and moved in the air, the way Anya would fight. Anya was a warrior that never gave up. Everyone was happy to know her at some point in their life.

As dawn started to soon approach, the fire had burned down. Goliath and the other took their place as the mutants returned back underground. The dawn broke through as the humans were inside the castle taking off the gargoyle suits. Inside the kiln was a blue light shining through.

Me getting choked up: Okay I am evil, but you will know more in the next chapter. I know that it will be hard.

Brooklyn is sitting in Anya's chair: I thought I had a mate in this one.

Me grinning, as I put my head in my hand: Oh, you'll have someone.

Brooklyn roared jumping to stand in front of me: I want no one, but Anya.

Walks out of my room, Me hearing crashes and grunts, Brooklyn: I thought you were dead. How are you alive?

Me smiling: I will tell you in the next chapter, what that was all about. At the beginning was the beginning of an episode, when I got struck that would get me through. So each time you see it, it would be like a episode. Does anyone else read it in Goliath's voice?


	5. Chapter 5

Me looking around: Okay, chapter 5. Wow, I'm on a roll. More onto the adventure, and…what happened to you?

Brooklyn buckling back his cloth, brushing back his hair with his claws as he removes a piece of glass from his forearm: I…uh…was fighting.

Me raises an eyebrow: That made no sense.

Brooklyn grins: Sexyshewolf doesn't own Gargoyles, just her characters. See you at the end of the chapter.

Me yelling: BROOKLYN!

~~ One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect – frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again! We are defenders of the night. We are Gargoyles! ~~

Owen walked out to the kiln when he saw that the kiln was broken, he gasped as he ran back into the office where David was looking at the window and Fox was behind him holding his hand as Alex looked at his parents. Owen crashed in surprising the family, "The kiln is broken."

The family rushed to see that it was indeed was broken, but it was from the inside going outside. They looked at one another as David pulled out a phone, speed dial Elisa, and Elisa picked up on the first ring, "What going on?"

David looked at the kiln, "Anya's remaining ashes are gone, including the tiara that Fox gave her. Any weapons that were laid with her are gone, it was like she was never in there."

Elisa and Matt looked at the kiln to see that it was broken from the inside like it was bang from inside. Anya's body was burned into ashes, she saw it, for she glided with Goliath to be a part of the Wind Ceremony. There were no remaining bones in the kiln. As the family was looking, Alex was in the background with tears down his face when he saw a light very bright go through one of the dark hallways. He started jogging after the light to see a beautiful woman with white hair that hovered around her. She was walking past the elevators going down the stairs. Alex was seeing the white wings that was hovering behind her as the white dress was blowing in the windless air.

She turned and he gasped, it was the face if she was human. She had dark blue eyes while in the inner layer was a lighter blue. A straight nose with oval face with red lips that looked like petals after a misty shower. The eyes were shimmering with glitter in those deep eyes that looked like they had stars in them. She had rosy cheeks that were tight as she turned her head on the graceful long neck that was normal. She turned walking back down the stairs as he watched as she made turns flawlessly, then she was at the level where the mini forest was. She hovered over the water as she slowly sunk down to the bottom. Alex was panting as he collapsed to the ground, where his parents found him. Owen picked him up as Alex looked back at the water, it was quiet. No ripples, no movement. Alex sighed, maybe it was just a wish.

Blue eyes looked up from the water as the lips gently turned up in a smile as she sank deeper into the water. Owen handed Alex to his parents as he walked back to the water as he leaned forward, when a fish spitted water into his face. Owen fell backwards on his butt, he pulled a rag wiping his glasses. David walked over laughing, "I didn't know a fish could outsmart you, so when did we get fish?"

Owen looked at him, "Sir, we never had fish in here."

David kneeled down to see blue eyes that were strange as he held onto a rock for a closer look the fish leaped up, slapping David in the face with his tail across his face as a way to said, 'This is my pond.'

David fell back as Elisa and Fox had come down just in time to see David get slapped in the face with a fish. Fox walked over to see the Koi fish swimming around the pond as Elisa looked at the wet Owen as he tried to sponge the water out of his suit. She looked through the window to see that nearly half the day was gone. The Koi fish was popping its head in and out of the water entertaining Alex. Alex stayed there until the sun went down. He left to meet with Lexington as the gargoyles came down to the mini forest. Goliath and Brooklyn came to the pond where Brooklyn saw a fish. He kneeled down when Owen and David were too late to shout, as the fish spitted water like a fountain at him. He coughed as he leaped back, shaking the water out of his hair. He glared at the fish as it did a back flip in the air back into the water.

Brooklyn wiped a claw over his beak as he looked at the Koi to notice that it has blue eyes. Brooklyn looked at the full moon that was starting to rise, its moonlight started to hit the water as the Koi leaped out of the water transforming into a hawk. The hawk flew out of the open windows. Brooklyn chases after the hawk as Broadway and Lexington chases after Brooklyn.

Brooklyn rubbed his shoulders as he roughly landed on a forest floor, he looked at the blue eye hawk that was waiting for him. He glared at the bird when it flew to a cave. He followed to where the hawk looking down at the cave pond. Brooklyn walked slowly around the corner to see Anya. The air left his lungs as he gasped, gripping onto the rocks. Tears nearly blinded him as he looked down at his soon to be mate. He smiled as his notice that the head wound was slowly healing. The hawk turned into Hope, the Phoenix. He blinked, "You knew something was going to happen."

Hope nodded, as Brooklyn kneeled down to watch as Anya was flowing like she was relaxing in the water. Brooklyn laid on his stomach as he stayed near his love. She was alive, but her body was burned, when he realized something a Phoenix is reborn after burning. He looked at Hope who was twittering a little song.

Brooklyn was waiting the entire night as he watched Anya healed, but it was then morning as he felt the stone sleep come on. Broadway and Lexington were too far behind and had to fly back to the castle to report that Brooklyn had disappeared out of sight. The clan worried for their new second in command as Goliath had told them. Brooklyn had grown in the last thirteen years as everyone found a place to call their sleeping spot.

Hope watched over Brooklyn making sure that no humans found the sleeping gargoyle and the healing hybrid. Hope sighed, she knew that Demona would get one shot, but for her, it was the one part that they didn't have a protection for. Each of the children had a weakness, for Anya it was the brain. Anything that got pass the bone and hit the flesh under kill her. She could be staked through the heart several times and still come back to life, but the brain was the main weakness of Anya. Hope was smiling as she gave the gift of the Phoenix to Anya. After every death, Anya will be reborn, but she can decide when she can move on.

Hope couldn't believe all the things that Anya went through those things and yet she was the most kindness person. Hope was looking at the water when she notice a change. Anya was changing, from the pure white to an eerie black of darkness. Hope was watching as three sets of silver horns broke through her head as she screamed. She opened her black bat wings as she walked onto land. The white dress turned into a black one. As she screamed, the blue eyes turned into a yellow gold as they glared at Hope, then she started chuckling, "So Anya is in a coma that means I am free from my prison."

Hope shrieked as she threw flames at Black Anya, Anya kicked them away as she laughed, "Call me, Treasa."

Hope ducked as Treasa looked at Brooklyn, she growled, "Oh, so this is Anya's love."

Treasa raised her leg when Hope flapped her wings creating a wing carrying Treasa out of the cave. Hope was crying as she twittered she looked at Brooklyn as she transported Brooklyn to the castle. Treasa didn't know where Anya had been living as Hope was worried. Hope went to Owen as Owen jumped in surprised, "Hope, I thought you were burned along with Anya."

Hope sighed as her wings dropped to the ground, "I was, but Anya was. She was reborn from her ashes, but she went to a water cave, where she was healing. She healed, but she isn't Anya. The darkness has been reborn that she had caged for so long. She goes by the name Treasa. Now I know what Anya had been trying to cage. She was about to kill Brooklyn, but I threw her out of the cave."

Owen's eyes widen as the sun went down, he could hear the roars and the waking Brooklyn as he saw Hope talking Owen, "Where Anya?"

Hope had everyone in the Great Hall, "She has changed. She's not the Anya we know and love. She has transformed into the darkness known as Treasa. I made a mistake. Anya told me that there is a darkness that is very deep inside of her. I didn't take warning to heart, and now I will pay for my mistakes."

The clan were upset by this terrible news, Anya's smiling face was in their minds. Beth looked at Tigre, "Bad lady back?"

Tigre sighed, "Bad lady back."

Elisa looked at Beth, "This has happen before."

Tigre nodded, "Anytime Anya would get a head injury, we were told to put her on lockdown. She would change, after a week, she would change back."

Brooklyn looked at Tigre, "We just need to caught her and trap her."

Tigre rubbed his neck, "It's easier said than done."

Megan walked over to Brooklyn, "Treasa is double that of a gargoyle. She is the pure darkness that lies in Anya's heart. She's a cold blood killer."

Elisa was biting her lip, when David came in, hitting the remote as the news came on, "Breaking news a black creature was sighted as it murdered five people during the day. Witnesses saw the victims had their spines ripped from the bodies. A gruesome death, but the victims were up for charges on the death of a little girl."

Elisa covered her mouth as it was the criminals that she had been looking for. The clan was crying as they didn't realize the extent of power she possess. Elisa looked at Tigre, "Did something happened in the future that cause this?"

Tigre nodded, "War. Being a living weapon didn't have a happy childhood."

Kiba sighed, "She was trained as an assassin from an early age. She had enough of the darkness and went to the light."

Brooklyn was biting his lip, then he looked at Hope, "How come you haven't changed?"

Hope looked at herself, "I don't get that either. I am connected to Anya."

Tigre gasped, "You are connected, which means Anya is buried deep inside."

They heard a ghostly wail as Demona flew over the castle with a black shadow flying behind her, Brooklyn looked at the shadow as the two beings disappeared. The clan stared at the gargoyle following Demona, who was the black gargoyle? Brooklyn looked back at the kiln, how were they going to save Anya, when Treasa could move around during the day and they could be destroyed. How were they going to save Anya from herself?

Brooklyn shaking his head: Why did you make Anya the villain?

Me raising an eyebrow: Who said that Anya was the villain?

Brooklyn jumped up: WHAT!

Me waving: Bye – bye!


	6. Author Notes

Author Notes!

Writer's Block continues to hit me hard, also being away from my loving stories, I am happy with the ones who have wanted to the stories to continue.

I would like to see from fans, what you are your predictions or what is going to happened, or where you like would to see this story going.

Message me, give me a review, for I am serious I would like to see how you are liking this story, until then the stories will not be continued, unless I get five reviews.


End file.
